Jack's Daughter
by Alenor Peredhel
Summary: Was a Series of Oneshots. Of all the things Dannica thought she would never do, it was pirating. But when she happens to stow away on her Father's ship, in search of a new life, she soon realizes things she never would have believed about herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

A/N: This is just a short oneshot, but I will warn you, there is no talking so if you're not into those stories, don't read. However, if you read and like and wish me to make this longer lemme know, and I will do my best to write a few chapters.

Jack's Daughter 

There were a few simple rules that I learned while I was growing up. The first and most important one was my Momma wasn't the only woman in Jack's life. Jack may have loved her, but he never truly understood the meaning of the word. My Momma grew to accept this as well.

For me, any person with a permanent father was officially labeled as 'odd' and 'I'm never going to talk to you.'

The other rule was that Jack wasn't home often. He loved the sea, almost more then women. He would be gone months, years, we never really knew when he was going to show up, but when he did it was special. I was probably not his only child, but I'm sure I was the only child he knew and cared about.

When he'd come home though, he'd bring gifts, mostly stolen articles but we never minded. Momma didn't like most of the gifts he gave me because they involved swords or books.

Jack learned of my natural taste for swords when I was two, clumsy and accidentally stabbed him in the foot with one, or that's how Momma's version of the tale goes. Jack's version is quite different and more embellished. Knowing Jack though, Momma's is probably more right.

My last rule in growing up was quickly learning to hold my temper. Even in Tortuga people laughed and shook their heads at my Momma for holding on to Jack. They didn't think much of him, mostly because over half of the island's women had probably slept with him and didn't like how he made his rounds.

After the first few fistfights, broken bones and bleeding noses, my Momma told me what I was doing wasn't helping. Nothing was going to change how we were regarded. Tortuga was literally lawless, but I learned fast after the lecture that there was one firm rule that they made as a whole. Momma and I were outsiders, and we were to be treated with scorn. Fistfights didn't matter so much then, nothing would change.

It wasn't until many years after that though and through some hard work that I gained a measure of respect in the community. It was easier to persuade the drunks, but the drunks eventually became sober, and even if they became drunk later, when they were sober still they raised hell when they found I had been nice and worked them well with the drink. Eventually they warmed up to me, because of my stubbornness and unwillingness to back down. The whores themselves backed down after they learned that I wasn't about to step on their turf and that I wanted nothing to do with their business.

My Momma was a different story though. She seemed to accept that no one would ever talk to her without shaking their heads and commenting about Jack and her behind her back. She was happy for me, happy that I had the resilience to stand up and push through everything.

She wouldn't admit though that my resilience was needed, which it was. Jack's treasure couldn't last forever, and as a rule he never brought anything too shiny in case we got into some real trouble. But when Momma broke her ankle and it never healed properly I had to find work to bring in money. Of course, my Momma being herself, told me it had to be honest, and being me I listened, though I picked a few pockets on my way to being respectful.

I was just sure that the broken ankle furthered her excuse in staying in the shadows and out of Tortuga's gossip. I didn't agree, but I couldn't argue.

It was simply the life of being Jack's daughter. A life, I felt, was quite normal.


	2. There and Gone Within The Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

A/N: I admit, I have a bit of trouble keeping Jack inside his usual personality lines. So I would appreciate it if people would point out if I did a bad job, or good job of it, and if its bad, tell me how I can improve! THANKS!

Jack's Daughter-There And Gone Within the Hour

I was bored. Absolutely, irreversibly bored. Why couldn't have Momma taken me down to the market? It wasn't as if I would steal the food, what would be the point in that? It was the money I was after and there was nothing wrong in stealing _that_. It was Tortuga.

Huffing, I kicked the dirt in front of my feet and stared at it moodily, blaming it for my current problem. My cutlass lay neatly sheathed beside me. I had lost the temptation to run after the few chickens and poke them after they had ambushed and attacked me. I never knew chickens were so smart. Next time I would have to ask Jack to bring me chicken armor, then I'd be able to fight them. I smiled thoughtfully as I imagined the armor.

Hearing footsteps on the road, I glanced up hopefully, thinking Momma might have been back from the market. It was early for her to be returning, but it wasn't unheard of. The sight that met my eyes was better, and I screamed in delight jumping to my feet, boredom forgotten.

Jack was weaving his way up the hill, looking almost out of breath, but still managing that swagger of his. I have never seen him walk without it. I had to grin, the hill that our house was perched on, wasn't so tall that he should have had trouble walking up it. He was carrying something slung over his shoulder and I could just make out someone weaving their way along the road behind him.

Excitement boiled up inside me. I hadn't seen Jack in four months. There had been rumors that he had stopped by and left without seeing us, but I highly doubted it. They were just saying that to make Momma and me upset.

"Jack!" I screamed, jumping up and down the front porch waving my arms wildly. "Jack hurry up!"

He stopped a few steps from the top of the hill and glared at me. "Why don't you try climbing up this thrice-cursed…" he trailed off grumbling, his free hand jabbing the air.

I grinned and hopped off the porch to run to him. He picked me off my feet before I managed to hug him and swept me over his shoulder. I laughed, kicking my feet in the air. "Put me down!"

"Barbossa!" Jack called spinning me around. "I seem to 'ave lost me daughter. Can ya find 'er?"

"I'm here silly!" I laughed trying to reposition myself but Jack spun around again as if looking for my voice.

Unfamiliar laughter drew my attention and I found I was staring at a man I did not recognize. He was broad across the shoulders; his face seemed lightly with lines. He had a great gray beard, and there was a hat perched on his head. He was looking at me in a way that made me instantly dislike him. I would have told Jack too, but he seemed to trust the man, and I wouldn't ever disagree on his judgment.

"What did you bring?" I demanded wiggling uncomfortably in the grasp I was still clutched in. "How long you staying?"

"Just long enough to say te yer mother," Jack answered, setting me back on my feet. "Where is she?"

I glanced around. "In the Market," I answered, crossing my arms. "She wouldn't take me." I pouted, glancing hopefully up at Jack. Jack could change my Momma's mind. He could make her take me to the market.

Jack laughed and bent down to my height. "Eh well, if ye'd been at the Market, would ye have see yer Father?"

I realized he was right. I shook my head. "No." I still pouted though. It wasn't the answer I had wanted.

Jack mussed my hair and plopped his new hat on my head. It was too big and slid over my eyes. I laughed. "Why aren't you staying long?" I demanded, pulling up the hat so I could see.

"The _Pearl_ is in the harbor," he answered, a particular gleam arose in his eyes as he spoke of the ship.

I looked at him confused. He'd never talked about a ship like that. "What's so important about 'er?" I asked.

Jack swiped his hat off my head and used it to point toward the harbor. "The fastest ship in the Caribbean!" he waved his arms as Barbossa chucked.

I jumped, having forgotten about the man. I sent him a side-glance, feeling shudders course up my spine. "I wanna see it."

"Yer mother wouldn't like that," Jack answered. Seeing my downfallen expression he grinned. "But since yer mother wouldn't like it, we're going down to see it." He picked up the sack. "Where can I put these?"

"On the porch. I don't think the chickens will steal it," I grinned.

Carelessly Jack tossed it toward the door. It landed with a crash and promising ring of money.

"Books?" I asked hopefully, jumping on his back before he could protest. I stole his hat too, but didn't put it on my head. I wanted to be able to see this _Pearl_.

"Aye," Jack grumbled. "What's so interesting about them things anyway?"

"Momma won't let me go on a Pirate ship, so I gotta find someway to do it," I answered. "I wanna be let down when we get into town."

"Ye can get down now!" Jack huffed. "Ye're too heavy! What 'ave ya been eating. Krakens!"

I giggled, dropping to the ground. I sheepishly handed back the hat when he saw I was carrying it. "No silly. You can't eat them." I grabbed his hand, and held tighter when he tried to pull away. "Hold my hand." I glanced back and saw that Barbossa was quietly following behind, he hadn't spoken once since Jack had arrived.

"Is he a mute?" I asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Is he an eunuch?" I tried again.

Both men choked and glared at me.

"What?" I looked around innocently. What was wrong with the word? "You always say it," I accused Jack.

"Cause I'm Pirate," he fumbled for an answer.

"I am too!" I protested. I looked back at Barbossa, he seemed to be slowly recovering. "Are you?"

"No," he managed to get out.

I looked away hurriedly I didn't like his voice either.

"Ye're only half," Jack argued back as we started winding through the town streets.

It was relatively quiet, as it was day. There were a few drunkards roaming and a few whores hoping to get lucky. I felt a tug on my hand and saw that Jack was making his way to one such whore. I grimaced.

"Jack," I tried to warn him, a little too late.

He barely got out her name before she slapped him, glared and walked away.

I giggled, at the look on Jack's face. "Ye deserved that one."

Jack rubbed his stinging cheek, and tugged me along, glancing furtively over his shoulder. "And why?"

"Don't ya know?" I asked, knowing way more then a seven year-old should know on the matter. "Ye slept with her and then ye slept with ol' ugly Red Eyes from the other part of town. Ye crossed the turf Jack. They 'ate each other."

"Where are you learning all this?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"Aye," Jack seconded.

I shrugged. I didn't see the problem in knowing what I knew. It was Tortuga. It was definitely wrong if you didn't know about it. "Is that 'er?" I cried, tugging Jack's hand.

We had come upon the wharf, most of the ships I saw were familiar but there was a black one. Black as midnight but proud and sleek. Not arrogant, but yet she dominated all other ships. She made them cower at their berths.

"Aye, the _Black Pearl_," Jack said reverently.

I tugged my hand free, and scampered down the dock, weaving my way around moving cargo and sailors. They shouted foully at me, worse because they recognized me as Jack's daughter. For the moment I let it pass.

"Where are you going?"

I stumbled back as someone grabbed the collar of my shirt. I had been about to step on the gangplank and onto the _Black Pearl_. I glanced up to see a man looking down at me. I couldn't see him well; the sun was shining on his face.

"Let 'er go Bootstrap. That's my daughter."

"Well sorry there."

I was released, and excited I turned around. "Ye're Bootstrap?" I demanded, glaring at Jack. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Eh!" he smacked me in the back of the head. "The Language."

I stuck my tongue out and Bootstrap laughed. "I got a son about your age."

"You do?" I asked. "Can 'e fight?"

"Dannica Sparrow!"

I winced, and glanced to see Jack staring down at me. "I'm not supposed to talk like a Pirate," I murmured, shooting Boostrap a sideways glance.

He smiled. "You gonna come up on board?"

I glanced hopefully up at Jack, but he shook his head. I frowned and he made his way down the gangplank.

"Why not?" I demanded hotly, I could feel tears in my eyes.

"You done it Captain." Bootstrap laughed, heading for the deck of the ship. "Don't know how ye're gonna fix this one."

I nodded and glared at Jack. "I wanna come." Jack took my shoulders gently, and kneeled on the dock in front of me. "When ye're older," he said, in the most straightforward and honest tone I had ever heard him use. He was serious. "I promise ya, but right now ye're too young."

"How old?" I demanded. "I'm seven!"

Jack looked around him, thinking hard. "How about thirteen?" he asked me.

"Its so long!" I pouted, but I knew it was fair. "Will I see you before then?"

"Maybe," he answered, mussing my hair again. "Now ye'd better get up to the house afore your mother realizes yer gone." He drew his hand across his throat.

I giggled, and hugged him, not hiding the tears. "I'm gonna miss you."

He hesitantly hugged me back and quickly jumped out of it. "Here," he plopped the hat on my head. "Its yours. I'll get meself another one." He saluted and started shouting orders as he hurried off the dock.

I cried unashamedly as the _Black Pearl_ crept from the dock and out into the Caribbean. I clutched the hat to myself. There and gone within the hour. I had grown used to it, but it still hurt.

I watched the black sails until they were lost to the gleaming blue water and cloud-studded sky above.


	3. Matters Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

**A/N:**If anyone thinks that I'm not doing Jack properly, feel free to speak up and tell me. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Jack's Daughter-Matters Behind Closed Doors**

Jack was home again. A surprising few weeks after his last visit. He had pulled into port the night before and had spent a night in the town before coming to up to the house. Of course Momma knew what he did, and so did I, but I wasn't about as mad as Momma was about it.

When she saw him coming up the hill, swaying more then usual with a whore gripping his waist, she rushed out of the house flailing a broom at the other woman. I watched from the window giggling as the whore rushed off, flustered and afraid. I was only happy for a moment as Momma grabbed Jack by the ear and dragged him into the house. I was confused; Momma had never treated Jack like that.

"You stay right where you are!"

I jumped away from the window as Momma came into the house. Her voice usually calm and vibrantly rich resonated with anger. Jack was looking at me pleadingly; his hands fashioned in a prayer and thrust toward me. Scared, I back away. I had never heard Momma raise her voice before.

Momma seeing Jack's gesture slapped his hand with her free one, growling under her breath. She gave me another warning glare as she kicked aside a heap of blankets on the floor.

The resonating bang of a slamming door rung in my ears as Momma dragged Jack into her room, there was no where else to go, it was the only other separate room in the house. I winced, tugged my ears and looked around. There were fishnets hanging from the ceiling, a wild sort of design that livened my home. I momentarily considered trying to climb one, before with a shudder I remembered the last time I had tried such a thing.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing!"

The shout drew my attention and my eyes roved toward the door. I saw that Momma's slam had made the door bounce back and it was slightly open. I cocked my head, wondering why she was so mad. Jack hadn't done anything. He was doing what he always did.

Forgetting Momma's order I crept toward the door. It wasn't entirely necessary because I was sure Tortuga on one of her most rowdiest nights would have heard her voice.

"Ow woman!" Jack shouted. "That's me ears! 'aven't you ever heard o' silence!"

I almost giggled but then pressed a hand to my mouth. I didn't want to risk the chance of being seen and getting punished. My face twisted as I imagined Momma making me go down to the docks and gut fish. I nearly puked on the spot at the thought. I would _never_ eat fish again.

"Silence!" Momma shouted back, drawing me away from my wanderings. "What do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

"Our daughter," Jack emphasized. "If ya don't forget we had a beautiful moonlight reunion. Drinks all around!"

I frowned. Momma never talked about the night she had spent with Jack and ended up pregnant with me. Intrigued I slunk closer and peered into the crack. The view wasn't all that good but I could make out Momma advancing on Jack. She was repeatedly poking him in the chest, her face livid. Jack didn't look concerned, but then again, Jack never looked concerned.

"You have to stop this," Momma seethed. "You know what she's learning?"

"Many things?" Jack asked, tugging on his goatee, looking confused. "It's Tortuga luv."

"Don't 'luv' me Jack!" Momma snapped. "You seem to love everyone on this god-forsaken lump of rock."

"What can I say?" Jack grinned, spreading his arms. "The women love me."

Momma stepped back. I could see she was hurt. I was angry. Jack had never hurt Momma before. I had thought he could never harm anyone. I watched as she took a steadying breath.

"I don't want to ever see you in Tortuga again," she said, gritting her teeth. "Dannica is five and a half years old. She sees what you're doing as perfectly acceptable Jack."

"It is." Jack brightened. "Where's the rum?"

"Jack!" Momma screamed. "There is no rum! There is nothing! I want you to never come back here."

Jack shrugged, bent down and picked up my hat off the bedroom floor. "Guess I'll be taking this too?"

I stuffed my fist into my mouth and backed away from the door. I felt like crying. Why was Momma upset? Why was she sending Jack away? Jack never did anything wrong. It was just Jack.

The door opened and Jack came out. He gave me a brief glance as I sat on the floor. "See ya round darling," he grinned, his teeth flashing in the sun coming through the window.

I was momentarily heartened by the smile. Jack called me 'darling,' he never called anyone else that. Sensing Momma I glanced over at her saw her hands on her hips, a stormy expression on her face. I knew what I had seen wasn't a horribly bad nightmare.

I jumped to my feet, but I noticed that Jack had left, ducking out of the house in the silent way he sometimes mustered. Unable to hold back tears I glared at Momma. "I hate you!" I screamed at her. "Why did you let Jack go? He didn't do anything wrong!"

I watched the dumbfounded expression cross her face as she realized that I heard the conversation. I saw her glance at the door and the anger drain from her face. I saw the compassionate look in her eye and I knew that it meant she would try to explain. I was furious. Screaming another 'I hate you', I dashed out of the house.

Jack found me three days later, perfectly content in Bootstrap's arms as he talked to me about his son. Jack was furious, but I won him over, grinning and begging. The crew thought it was funny, but Jack glared them to silence. It was nearly two months before I stepped on land again, and Jack made it clear that he would 'steal' me again if Momma indicated that he couldn't see me again.

Momma and I never got along quite the same afterward. There was always a silent bridge between us that neither of us tried to cross. I might have been young, but I had understood fully what I had done and was not sorry for it.


	4. Hard Times

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

**AN:** Alright, concerning one reviewer I will ask, should I continue doing these as short oneshots, or should I make this into a longer story? Its up to you! Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Jack's Daughter-Hard Times

He was bigger, meaner and stronger then me, but he was the one with blood pouring down his chin. Not me.

I rocked on the balls of my feet, my fists resting easily at my sides. There was blood spattering my knuckles but it was all his. My only injuries so far were stinging fingers and a split lip that was entirely my own fault.

There was a crowd around us, cheering and betting. Money passed hands eagerly as people shuffled as close as they dared. A few had specks of red coating their clothes. Whether it was from this fight, or an earlier one, it was hard to tell. After all this was Tortuga.

Distractedly I blew a loose strand of hair from my face and goaded the man with a mocking smile. "What's the matter? Can't take a girl?"

The man growled, revealing yellowing and crooked teeth. "Whore!" he screamed and lunged. He was completely uncoordinated and drunk. The fetid smell of rum washed out of his mouth as he breathed. But he had made the fatal mistake of mocking me because I was Jack's daughter.

Easily I moved to the side, and tripped him. He landed face first into the muck that was left over the rainstorm the night before. My breathing was calm as I pressed my foot into his neck, forcing his face into the mud. He gurgled unable to breathe. I was ready to kill him.

"That's enough!"

Strong arms wrapped under my armpits and hauled me back. Screaming I flailed, though knowing the man who held me was much stronger. "Whore son!" I screamed at my opponent. His followers were trying to help him up.

"Dannica!"

I twisted my head around slightly to find that the owner of the establishment behind me was my captor. Instantly I relaxed, subdued, and he let me go. "What?" I muttered.

"You know what," he growled, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me off. "You know what your Mother would say?"

Oh yes, I knew what Momma would say. Not that it would do any good. I shrugged as best I could. I clasped my hands on top of my head, keeping my hat in place. I was not surprised that I had managed to keep a hold of it during the fight. It had been brief and easy.

"Don't give me that look Dannica," the man growled. He kicked the door open of his business. "Your Father…"

"Jack's dead!" I spat. I began writhing in his strong grasp. "So what he said doesn't matter anymore!"

"Dannica," the man released me and I stumbled. "You can't let it keep on bottling up inside you. You're too young to be found dead on the streets because of one lucky shot."

I crossed my arms and kicked a barstool. I huffed and glared out from under the brim of my hat. "I'm ten," I snapped. "Old enough."

"You act like your fifteen. Let loose Dannica."

"No," I snarled. "This is who I am! Get used to it. Momma broke her ankle, I'm the only one left. Jack wouldn't have left us if he had a choice, now there's none. There's nothing else I can do."

"Well you don't have to fight. You know that by now."

I knew, oh I did. I knew fighting wouldn't change anything of how Momma and I were treated, but it made me feel good. Like I was accomplishing something. It let the anger inside me escape.

I turned around to leave but the Innkeeper reached out and stopped me. "Don't do this Dannica. You're a child yet."

"I stopped being a child when I was seven." I pushed his arm away, straightening. "I stopped being a child the day I learned Jack died and the _Pearl_ his beloved _Pearl_ was cursed."

The Innkeeper stepped back and watched me with quiet eyes. "Dannica," it was a soft plea that I ignored.

Rubbing my knuckles against my grimy pants in an effort to wipe off some blood, I left the Inn and stepped out into Tortuga sunlight. I hated it. Ducking my head down, I wove my through hung-over crowds and gossiping women. Many recognized me and talked behind their hands, as if I would not notice. I glared at them all.

Inside I fumed at the Innkeeper's words. I hated him for knowing Jack and I hated Jack for making him promise to watch me. I clenched my hands back into the familiar feeling of fists. I knew what I was inside. Angry, resentful, dead. I wasn't truly mad at Jack I just missed him. I still couldn't believe he was dead.

"Eh Dannica!"

I turned my head to see a whore leaning from a balcony window, a gleam on her lips. Choosing to ignore her, I ducked my head and continued on my way. I knew that had I hesitated she would have mocked me and I would have grown angrier.

A few minutes later I found myself at the docks, staring angrily at the sea. I cursed it. I hated it. The Caribbean Sea was the root of all my problems. Everything wrong had come from it. I hated it more then I could have hated Tortuga.

The sunlight sparkled off the innocent blue and sent blinding spots into my eyes. I refused to look away, staring resolutely ahead of me. The familiar cursing of pirates as they went about their business and the creaking of ships as they rocked at their berths filled my ears. I found tears in my eyes and angrily bit my lip. So what if I was acting older then I should? It was my choice.

Sighing, I turned my back to the sea and headed back out to solid ground. Momma would be worried about me. She had sent me to town on an errand that I could not remember, but I knew I should have been back ages ago.

As I walked, I absently took my hat off my head and stared at it, feeling the shape in my hands. It was worn and battered; I had had it since I was five. It was my most treasured gift from Jack. It had been his hat and for a short time he had taken it back, but it was mine now. Angry at my thoughts, I rammed it back on my head and continued, kicking dirt and empty bottles out of my way.

I hated my life. I hated it every time I breathed. Momma didn't understand me. She was respectful, but she wanted something from me that I couldn't give. I had pirate's blood in me; it called in a voice that couldn't be ignored. I respected her, she was the only person I had left and I would listen to her, to an extent but no more. She had pushed away the news of Jack's death like it had never happened. She was never there to coax me when I grew upset.

Drawing in a shaky breath, I hurried the last few yards that separated me from home. Momma was in the yard, feeding the chickens. She limped as she did, a wobbling gait that caused a wince to pass across her face. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm back."

Her head snapped up and her gaze fastened on me. "You were in a fight," she accused, dropping the chicken feed. She hobbled toward me and grabbed my hands. "How much is yours?"

"None," I answered, glancing away. I tried to tug my hands away but she refused to give them back to me. "Momma, I'm fine."

"No you not!" she cried. "I taught you better then this! Fighting in the dirt like a coward?"

I winced and looked up into her eyes. She was still taller then me. "Momma," I tugged my hands angrily. "Don't worry about me."

"You're my daughter! I have to," she snapped back as I brushed past her into the house.

I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door. Slamming it, would have been a waste of energy. I could hear her shoo the chickens in the yard, and safe I pressed my back against the door and holding my hands to my face.

I missed Jack and I wished like so many times before, that he was home with me.


	5. The Tale Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

**AN:** Alright, things are changing a bit. This has turned into a story due to a few reviews. If you don't like the idea, tell me, or protest, and I'll see what I can do to help, but I also have ideas that to link to how I changed it now. **ALSO** I would be eternally grateful if some people helped me with numbers. How long did Jack have his ship before he was mutinied? **How long was it before he reclaimed the ship? **THANKS FOR YE'RE HELP!

Jack's Daughter-The Tale Begins

Chap1-

I sighed, closing the diary over my hand. My gaze shifted over to the tallow candle that was burning brightly beside me. A smile flickered across my face as I watched the heated wax drip steadily into a pool at the candle's base. It was nearly time for my shift to start, and I felt my shoulders tense at the thought.

_A few more moments_, I thought, pulling my hand away from the covers of the book. Still smiling I trailed my fingers along the words inscribed on the front. My mind wandered as I thought of my ten year old self. I had been angry then, resentful, and certainly rash. I had been a child, denying the fact. I had died and been reborn. I had learned that Jack wasn't dead.

Sure, I hadn't seen Jack in years, but I knew, by subtle hints and flying rumors that he was alive. How, I didn't know, nor did I dare listen to any of the wild stories floating around. All that mattered was that he was alive and while he did not visit, he left signs on our doorstep. Books, rum, money, stolen items, some without any value but it was treasured all the same.

"Dannica!"

I shook my head, my memories shattering. Trust Mama to realize that I was going to be late. My chair scraped across the floor as I stood up, and watched my reflection in the mirror. I had grown from a child into the early stages of adulthood. My face was longer, thoughtful. I had Jack's eyes and his dark hair, but mine was curly, like Mama's. It wasn't a crazy tight curly, that surely would have driven me insane, but a nice, loose spiral touch.

Sighing, I pulled it back, tying it up with a piece of leather. I didn't know why I bothered, I would surely get rum or some other vile thing in it by the end of the night. And surely, I would return home and make another excuse. Mama didn't know where I worked, I thought it for the best.

"Dannica, did you hear me?"

"Yes Mamma," I called back. I turned my head in the mirror, watching the shadows play over my face. I decided I was pretty but I fell short before gorgeous. _Aren't I vain?_

Bending down, I blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. I didn't need it, I could see fine with the darkness. I skillfully navigated the strewn mess of the bedroom floor heading for the main room where I could make out a faint glow. I could hear the rocker creaking as Mama sat before a host of candles and worked on her needlepoint.

I felt Mama's eyes watch me as I left. She didn't say anything, I almost felt bad. We often didn't say anything to each other, the rift I had created at five had never healed. Not that there had been much effort to mend the bridge.

The Caribbean air was muggy, with the promise of rain. Sighing, I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders, and absently tugged the top of my dress up. It wasn't as low as the one's the whores wore in the Inn, but it wasn't particularly comfortable. The drunk and dumb still got the wrong idea. Who was I to complain though? It was a job, paid fairly decent and it was easier and less dangerous to pick the pockets of drunk men. The latter, I tried to do as less as possible, but there were times, that I could not deny a little dishonesty. It was the Pirate's blood.

Tortuga was alive. Music, smashing bottles, thieving, murdering, roamed the night. I ignored it all, with the ease of someone who had lived in such a place their whole lives. People ignored me with much the same ease.

A fight was spilling out the Inn as I arrived. Shaking my head, I hopped over the battling contestants, and ignored the knives that they were trying to skewer each on. One less dead in Tortuga was hardly news but stopping it would only mean that I was the one dead and not the other way around. I was quite happy alive.

"There you are! And what are you wearing?"

I raised my eyebrows as the fat Innkeeper bustled over to me, skipping a dance around his employed whores. I figured he was talking about the shawl. "Just something to keep me warm."

"Well take it off!" he made a shooing motion. "And get to work! We're low."

_Not like anyone would notice_, I thought, but slid the shawl from my shoulder and tucked it behind the corner of the bar. "Eh Candy!" I called.

The woman who was sitting on counter spared me a moment's glare before she returned to her customer. I shook my head. "Forget it Candy, he's so drunk you'll be doing it on the floor."

Candy glared at me again, but she must have agreed to some point, because she shoved her dress back down and jumped off. The man shouted catcalls after her and even tried to follow. He landed face first on the ground and began to cry.

Shaking my head, I grabbed two tankard of rum and wove my out. Using my finely honed glare, I managed to evade the worst of the pinches and shouted suggestions that followed me. The others, I ignored.

"Over 'ere luv!"

I turned my head and let a little relief slip into my system. The man who had called was sitting at a quieter table, in front of a thick column that supported the shaky ceiling. He was wearing an odd hat that was dragged low over his eyes, as if he was hoping not to be recognized. Beads and odd assortments had been either woven or tangled into his beard.

"'Ere ya go!" I announced, letting my tongue slip into a more comfortable dialogue. Mama would have had skinned if she had heard me. I was about to go but then paused, turning back to them. "'Ave I met ye before?"

The man raised his eyes. "Don't think so luv. Now run off!" he made shooing gestures.

Smiling I left them, and bumped instantly into a young man's chest. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed backing up. I noticed his cheeks flare, and smirked. "You a eunuch?"

He spluttered, and gripping his sword handle tighter. "No!" he responded in the furious tone of a person who had had the question put to them many times

"Then don't be blushing like that 'round here, it gets ye unwanted attention," I warned him. "And that be worse." I nodded to the sword to emphasis my point, and stepped away.

"Thanks…" he trailed off as if expecting my name I was already gone.

I made my behind the bar again and grabbed a few empty tankards. I saw Candy was sitting on the bar again, pouting in the direction of the farthest corner. "What's wrong? Scarlet take over your territory again?"

"That ain't none o' yer business," she snapped, not turning to look at me.

I shrugged, and opened the tap on the rum keg. I watched as the dark liquid poured out in the tankard. I didn't know how men could drink the vile stuff. "Guess not. But there be a group o'er in the corner there. Ever seen 'im before?"

"Nay, but they be saying it be Jack Sparrow," Candy slid a side-glance at me.

_Jack Sparrow_. The sounds of shattering glass filled my ears. "Candy don't be lying like that!"

"I swear I ain't," she answered her lower lip curling down in displeasure. "What be wrong with ye? The boss'll kill ye now!"

Of course he would. I didn't care. I stared at my hands, they were shaking. Candy was new to Tortuga. She wouldn't know. People had stopped making fun of me years ago so it was no surprise if she didn't know of my connection to Jack.

Not thinking, I whirled around and rushed back out into the mayhem. This time I didn't glare as I was pinched and lewd comments followed me. I hurried back to the table and saw both men snap their heads up, indicating their conversation had been private. It mattered little to me.

My hands slammed down on the scared tabletop and for the first time I saw who the man was sitting with him. "Good evening Mr. Gibbs. Glad to see yer out of the pig sty," I said the comment absently, forgetting him almost instantly. Had it not been for the smell clinging to him, I would have.

"Luv."

The slow drawl that suddenly become clear in my mind, made my heart stutter and suddenly I was angry. He did not recognize his own daughter? He had never called me 'luv' it was always 'darling' was still darling. "How dare ye!" I screamed.

Jack's head lifted. "What's matter luv? Ye want a round with ol' Jack?" He was confused, sliding the glass away from him.

I was shaking, trying to hide my tears. They were of anger and hurt. "Don't ye recognize ye're own daughter Jack? Or has it been too long? Ye got others now? Ye don't care 'bout me no more?"

I saw the change on Jack's face. The shock then the slow spreading recognition as he pieced together my face to the little girl's he had last seen. "Ye changed darling," his voice was thick, almost normal. He had paled. "Sit down."

I couldn't. I was shaking. Tears ran down my face. Jack, my own father hadn't recognized me. "How could ye Jack! I'm ye're daughter!" I screamed, not caring if the whole Inn heard me. I snapped out of a hand, throwing rum in his face.

"Dannica! Now ye wait here! Dannica!"

I didn't care. I didn't care if I lost my job. Hurt thundered through me. Jack hadn't even been able to recognize me. I pushed aside patrons and ignored their curses. I needed to be free, I needed to be out. I heard footsteps behind me, but I knew they were not Jack's. Jack would have never followed me.


	6. Chapter 2 of story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC (Sadly) but I do own Dannica.

**A/N:** Thanks a million to all my reviews! Can't thank you enough for all your support. So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter.

Jack's Daughter-Chap2

The footsteps followed me until exhausted and broken I collapsed on the farthest pier, dangling my feet over the gloomy water. I bent my arms across my knees and I looked out, watching a few stars reflecting from the depths.

"Miss Dannica…"

I didn't look up. I had heard him coming after me. I smiled faintly, hearing the hesitation as he called my name. There was a well cultured accent in his voice. He politely sat next to me, shoving aside a coil of rope.

"You only need to call me Dannica," I replied, letting the pirate dialogue slip away from my tongue. I figured the man sitting next to me would be more comfortable, if I spoken like a normal British citizen.

"Very well," he replied. "It is a beautiful evening."

I couldn't help but smirk as I glanced sideways. A lonely lantern hung from a pole illuminating the dock and casting my companion into half-shadow. He seemed a decent man, strong, I guessed he worked in a blacksmith shop. I could hardly tell, but I was guessing that his hair was slightly curled like mine and a deep brown.

"I haven't gotten your name Sir," I replied glancing away. "Or why you chose to run after me."

"It's William-Will- Turner," he replied.

I turned my head. "You're a Turner?" I exclaimed. "Bootstrap's son?"

"So its true then, my father was a Pirate."

I heard the sullen resignation in his voice. I realized he had grown up within the British colonies and had no real knowledge on pirates. To them we were brutes, demoralized, they didn't know half our story.

"He was a good Pirate Will," I responded, resting my hand on his arm. "I knew him, not well, but well enough. He was decent."

Will pulled his arm away. "I always thought I had grown up decent but I now I know my father was a black hearted Pirate!

"You did well!" I protested. "Look at me! I live in Tortuga and Jack…well Jack doesn't even recognize his own daughter." I looked away unhappily. "At least Bootstrap would talk about you Will."

"He would?" Will asked it hesitantly, as if he were unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"All the time," I smiled, looking out at the Sea. "What are you doing in Tortuga William?"

"I am not in any place to talk about it," he replied uncertainly.

I nodded and glanced toward him again. "Will, I don't know how much you know about Jack Sparrow…" I trailed off, hearing an uneven gait coming towards us. Anger, helplessness swamped me. "I'm not here William." I warned, and swung over the edge of the dock, grappling with the supports.

The Caribbean water was a comfortable cold, one that I could deal with for a long period of time if I was forced to endure it. It didn't help me though, as I clung to the support, half submerged. Panic swelled within me. I didn't know how to swim.

"Will you bloody eunuch! Where's the girl?"

I winced, as the footsteps echoed through the docks and into my ears. I could have sworn my teeth rattled.

"What girl Jack?...The one you call Dannica? She left," Will answered.

"Liar," Jack spat. "She didn't leave this here dock! I woulda saw 'er!"

"Well Jack that's your own fault," Will replied calmly. "You probably wouldn't have seen her leave."

"Bloody all! I 'aven't seen her for nearly ten years! Explain how I should know it was 'er?"

I pressed my head against the wood. The support was slippery, weeds and gentle waves made my hiding spot precarious. I hadn't realized it before and wished I had. The effort to stay afloat was taking more energy then I had thought it would. I was shivering too and knew that my imagination was overreacting, making my body believe the water was colder then it was. _Hurry up Will_.

"Jack, I can swear to you that your daughter isn't here."

"Let it go Jack."

I mentally banged my head against the dock foundations. Not Gibbs! Anything but him! Now they definitely weren't going to leave anytime soon. My grip slipped again and I barely managed to bite back my gasp of fright.

"I can't be letting it go! She's 'ere!"

I heard him stomp to the edge of the dock and I knew he was peering over. Instantly, I shimmied back, trying to stay hidden.

"She can't swim Jack!" Gibbs reminded him. "She would have to be bloody stupid to go over."

"She's me daughter, o' course she's bloody stupid," Jack muttered.

_Will I'm going to strangle you! Get them out of here!_ I raged silently. I had no desire to face Jack, his pleas, his excuses on why he could not recognize me. I could feel my heart, broken, in pieces, struggling to come to sense with how I could have cried, mourned, and then wept for joy when I learned he was alive.

"Jack!" Will snapped. "Leave it be."

"I ain't leaving it be! Ye know what 'er mother's gonna be saying?" Jack shouted.

I heard a noise behind me, and I tensed turning my head. My heart lodged itself in my throat as I watched a ship cruise into the dock, parting water like a knife. Waves crashed towards me.

The first hit me in the face, panicked I clutched to the wood, digging my nails in. I spluttered, but it went unheard. The noise of water crashing against the docks was louder. The second wave tore me from my unstable position.

Water swamped me, dragging me under. I managed a scream before I was breathing in water. I tried to kick, to manage a futile swim, but my dress dragged me under, twisting around my legs.

I could see the dock above me; hear the roar of the waves. I stopped struggling. It was an odd thing. I choked, trying to breathe, but I felt at peace. I surely couldn't be drowning? I felt so calm. I realized I was floating down, but didn't try to stop.

There was a shadow beside me. Was it moving? I couldn't tell, my eyes, they were getting heavy. Who would have though it possible to notice such a thing?

I was rising, I felt confusion. How could I be going up? I was drowning, sinking to the bottom, to rest forever.

"Breathe you bloody whore!"

I couldn't help but choke on the water lodged in my lungs. I felt solid wood under my back, wind across my face. How was it possible? I had just drowned. I had felt the crushing weight of the sea on my chest.

Someone was helping me sit up, pounding me on the back, screaming in my ear. I was still dazed, unsure if I was stuck in some in-between. Surely I had died?

"I said breathe! Damn ye to Davy Jones if I have to kiss me own daughter!"

It did the trick. The confusion vanished and I choked, struggling to draw in air. There was no way I was going to let Jack give me mouth to mouth. I felt the hand pounding my back and was nearly sure it was Will's. "I can breathe," I managed to choke out. I was trembling now.

"'Ere ya go lassie."

I clutched the blanket that was thrown over my shoulders, ignoring the sour smell emitting from it. My hair was tangled across my face; my tie must have come undone in my struggle. I could hear grumbling, and water sloshing onto the dock. I knew it was Jack.

Timidly I raised my head to see him dumping water from his boots and wringing his coat dry. His hat was back on his head. "I guess I owe you an apology, even though I am still furious with you?" I asked it rather hesitantly, still not ready to forgive him.

Jack looked at me curiously for a moment, then his face split into a large grin, it seemed he had completely forgotten that he hadn't recognized me.

"Oh no lassie, I suggest ye run," Gibbs suggested in my ear.

It was too late.

"Well to make said mad daughter happy with rescuer whom happens to the father, the father only need to unrescue the rescued thus reversing the situation and removing the anger, so to simplify I need only to push you back in the water to solve this minor altercation…savvy?"

I coughed, and stared at my father in confusion. I had heard him go before on one of his rants, and had usually understood by the end what he meant. This time, I was in complete befuddlement. I decided to blame it on my head, which still felt like half the Carribean was living in it. "Eh?"

"You're not making any sense darling," he grinned, straightened his hat and sauntered over to me, swaying that drunken walk of his. He leaned down in my face. "But ye're not mad at me anymore."

"I…What…..Of course!..." I spluttered, trying to glare. I felt my hat drop onto my head.

"No ye're not darling. Here's yer hat, ye left at the Inn."

Instinctively, I reached up and adjusted it much the same way Jack had. "You're not completely forgiven," I warned, standing up unsteadily.

"Well now that we've got this family reunion over," Will interrupted. "Do we have to stand here all night?"

I laughed. "I suppose there's some room up at the house," I said, pretending to sound reluctant. "Mama, might enjoy the company."

"O' course she will!" Jack exclaimed, giving a push to my back. By the sudden eager light in his eyes, I knew what he was thinking. "Come on! Lets go!"

I shook my head, pulled away, still holding the blanket. I was shivering, the memories of the near drowning too close in my mind. I wanted to get as far away from water as I possible could. "There will be room for you to Will. After all, Jack's going to be sleeping with the chickens tonight."

I heard Jack's hollered protests the entire walk home. I was surprised, I was sure my laughter and the look of complete bafflement on Will's face would have drowned it out.


	7. Chapter 3 of story

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

Jack's Daughter-Chap3-

Mama was yelling. I thought I could hear another voice, but it was quite effectively drowned beneath the shouts. It must have been bad, whatever it was. Mama never yelled unless it was something worth yelling about, and things she found worth yelling about were nearly non-existent.

I heard plates splinter and scream as they crashed to the floor. I winced, groping for a pillow. I guessed I was lying on the low back couch from the way my feet were uncomfortable scrunched at the end. I couldn't find the pillow, I was afraid my head was going to burst.

"Miss Dannica?"

Blearily I cracked one eye open. I could make out the swimming figure of William as he knelt before me. Empty lobster crates were stacked behind him, or were they against the far wall? I couldn't remember. Why did we have lobster crates? A cough rattled through me chest and burst out, scratching my throat.

"I don't care what you say Jack! How dare you!"

More smashed plates.

William snuck a side-glance toward the kitchen that was hidden half from view by a red curtain. He glanced back at me. "Do you think you can get up Miss Dannica?"

"Don't know William," I sneezed. I felt miserable. "Where we go?"

"Into town. Gibbs said it would be quieter."

I winced at Jack's pleas. Yes, this could go on for a long time. "Hate to sound weak William, but I don't think I can stand." My head was swimming and it was becoming disorienting the way William came in and out of focus.

Concerned, he touched my forehead and frowned. "I think we should get you to a doctor." He lifted me up and made his way through the living area; quietly as possible though it was unlikely Mama would have heard anything. "Is there anyone decent?" It sounded like an afterthought.

"There's ol' Salina down in the Fisherman's Wharf," I muttered. "She might look halfway crazy but she's not. It's just to scare everyone off."

"Ye can't be thinking!"

My head shattered. Whimpering, I pressed my face against William's tunic, trying to hold back a sneeze. Sunlight seeped into my voluntary prison, and I bit back another whimper. I realized I was terribly sick.

There was silence, but I was moving, cradled in strong arms. Bless that he is a blacksmith, I thought. There was no way Gibbs could have carried me and I figured Mama had forgotten I was even alive. "I hate being carried."

"I can put you down Miss Dannica."

I hadn't realized that I had spoken. I managed a shake of my head. "Just get me to ol' Salina."

"She be crazy! A witch."

"Ye don't know 'er Gibbs. The only thing you know in this 'ere town is the pigs!" I snapped, instantly regretting it. If it was possible the headache grew worse and I shuddered. "Blanket Jack. I be cold."

"She be going delirious!"

Couldn't they be quiet already? I couldn't take it. My head spun. Feebly I grasped William's shirt, for a handhold. "Stop spinning…where's my blanket?"

"Gibbs?"

"Take her to Salina."

I heard nothing more. I don't know how long I was unconscious. William told me later it had been only a few minutes. Whatever the case, when I had aroused enough, I knew I was in Salina's home in the Fisherman's Wharf. The assault of mingling smells, and some not even pleasant, was enough to confirm my guess.

"Is this place safe?"

I was sure it was William. I realized my head wasn't hurting as much, that I wasn't as cold. I guessed it was a good sign.

"Perfectly safe Master Turner," a thin reedy voice answered. A door closed. "And how be you feeling Miss Dannica?"

I pried my eyes open and I smiled at Salina. She was a shorter woman, her form long gone over into elderly plumpness. Her face hadn't changed though, she was still missing a front tooth and her eyes still gleamed wickedly. Her iron gray hair was pulled sharply away from her face, but a few rebel strands escaped. Despite the relatively _normal_ appearance she shed enough mystique to keep sailors far away from her.

"Eh Bonjour!" I greeted, watching her face light up. She had one been French before she had moved to Tortuga. I saw the confusion on William and Gibb's faces.

"Ne parle pas le Francais," she scolded me, bustling to the bedside. She pushed aside hanging assortments of beads, bones and herbs. It was an unorganized jumble but one that she could sort through in no time to find what she needed.

"Why not?" I demanded. I was definitely feeling better. There was a whisper of the headache in the back of my head, but it wasn't unpleasant. I tried to propel myself up into a sitting position but she flattened me with a well-aimed blow to the shoulder. It stung, but I should have known better.

"Too much stress," she clucked. "What were you thinking?" Her voice was heavily accented, remnants of France that she had never shed.

Rubbing my shoulder gingerly, I smiled. "I wasn't Salina."

"O' course not." She cackled, amused by the answer. "Master William."

In response, William jumped then stumbled back as he came face to face with a leering skull. I chuckled. "Its not human William. Leave Salina and me alone, alright? We're old friends."

I saw the dubious glare Gibbs shot the old woman, but he propelled William away. I guessed the only reason he didn't argue was because he wanted to be as far away as possible.

He shot an, "I'll be looking for crew," over his shoulder before he vanished.

"He is quite the handsome young man, Mr. Turner is."

I shrugged, and stared at the weatherworn ceiling. "Not bad," I agreed. "Not for me Salina."

"I wasn't looking for you."

I chuckled, no wonder everyone thought she was crazy. "You scared Mr. Gibbs."

"I said nothing to him."

"Of course," I turned my head, and smiled. Salina had never been one for words. "Have you heard anything?"

"I be hearing Jack's in town." She slid a sideways glance to me before turning away to hang more herbs from her ceiling.

"Aye, I know that much Salina. What he be doing here? He hasn't been around for a long time."

"He be here last month. To steal Anna Maria's boat."

"Aye I heard. Why did he come back?"

"Hear he's getting a crew to sail after the _Pearl_."

My heart jumped to my throat. I started struggling into a sitting position until the slanted glare caught my attention. With a dejected sigh, I slumped back. "He wasn't going to tell me."

"Course not Dannica. You're his only daughter."

"He promised me he would take me Salina. When I was thirteen. I'm well beyond that age."

"Never trust a Pirate's promise. It's as shallow as his heart."

"Jack's heart isn't shallow, it's just confused," I grumbled.

Salina chuckled. "Aye he is a good man and a Pirate."

"Still doesn't take away he tried to lie."

"It wasn't lying."

I glared at my friend's turned back. "I have to go."

"Now why? You can't even swim."

"Salina, please help me."

"For glory? For fame?"

"For nothing but the Sea," I shot back. "I want to be with Jack."

"It'll be dangerous." Salina thoughtfully stroked a hand down a bone browned from age. "Very dangerous."

"O' course," I answered. "But please Salina help me. Jack would never let me come. I'm not going to let him sail away again."

"You love him."

"He's my Father."

"Not for glory? Not for fame?"

"Never has been."

"But you're a Pirate."

"Aye, half," I agreed. I knew she was caving. I knew from the way she went to the one tiny window in the room and stared out pensively.

"What be the real reason Dannica? You're not going because of Jack. You're not going for glory or fame."

If I had been standing my jaw would have hit the floor. I had never heard something so long winded from Salina before. What was she talking about? How could she tell? I writhed under the blankets. "Salina…"

"Tell me."

"I can't stand Tortuga Salina. It's like a cage with no door. I been stuck 'ere forever. Things are worse then ever with Mama. I need to escape before I do something rash. I want to live but if this continues…!"

"Then you'll be leaving Tortuga and going somewhere else?"

"I'll be getting off the first port Jack stops at," I agreed, my voice low. I didn't like the way it sounded. I didn't like the way it made me a runaway. I looked guiltily at Salina.

"It's a part of growing up," she smiled in a motherly fashion. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," I murmured. The tight clenching in my belly that I had never noticed, loosened. "Thank you."

Salina, wandered over to me, pressed her hand against my forehead. "Get some rest. Get better. I'll get ye on board."

I nodded, and turned away. I heard the door click and knew she had left. A trembling breath escaped my lips, as I clutched the blanket tightly to me. "I'm sorry Mama," I murmured. I couldn't risk saying goodbye.

I had just begun falling into the hazy oblivion of sleep when the second thought struck me. Jack would never know I was on board. Jack would never know where I got off. Jack and Mama would have no way of knowing where I was.

A sob clung to my throat, I tried swallowing it but tears leaked onto the pillow. I would truly be alone, but it was too late to turn back.

**A/N:** My apologies for the large amount of talking in this chapter! Hopefully the next one won't be so bad. And, I'm not sure if in those days if word 'doctor' was being used. If it's wrong, let me know please? Thanks!


	8. Chapter 4 of story

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

Jack's Daughter-Chap4-

_It just _had_ to be Jack's ship. It just _had _to be the ship where I would be recognized at every turn. It just _had_ to be a commandeered navy ship that I decided to stowaway on. I just _had_ to be stupid enough not to convince Salina I should go another ship_.

My thoughts had long since started creating havoc in my mind, as I huddled under the large desk the dominated the center of Jack's cabin. Why I had chosen to conceal myself in the one place where he would most likely find me, I had no clue. Beyond my flimsy hiding place I could hear him clomping about. I hardly dared to draw breath in case he heard me. I figured there was someone else in the room, but I had nothing to go on but my feelings.

"Gibbs, was there any sign of my daughter?"

I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a cough as the one sentence slammed home in my head. Tremors rose in me, I had never heard Jack so distraught about something or someone.

"Nay Jack. I'm sorry, but yer're daughter…" Gibbs trailed off, sounding like he was lost on what to say next.

I listened as Jack continued to pace, pressing a fist against my mouth as I curled into a tight ball. I found myself biting down on my will. I had to keep quiet! If Jack heard, or saw me, I would be in Tortuga before I could say 'whore' and I did not want to return to its shores.

"Ye said you took 'er to see Crazy Ol' Salina! Where could she 'ave gone from there you idiot?"

I imagined Gibbs would have been insulted by the tone in Jack's voice, but I heard none of it evident in his voice as he responded.

"I'm sorry _Cap'n_. Salina said she'd left. There was no time…"

"Bugger!" Jack shouted.

I listened to the rattling slam of the cabin door banging shut. I sucked in a breath, struggling not to scream with the emotion pent up inside me. I hadn't expected it to be so bad. I had never thought that Jack would be so upset about the notion of me disappearing.

The dark seemed to close in around me as I heard the click signifying I was suddenly alone. Alone. Would I be like that the rest of my life?

"Dannie, Dannie where are you?"

I froze, gnawing my lower lip. I tightened my fingers into the loose curls of my hair, tugging it against my scalp. What was Anna-Maria doing in here?

Footsteps. Treading against the carpet of the cabin, coming ever nearer to me. "Dannie, come out from under the desk."

There was no point in hiding it. I could make out Anna-Maria's booted feet from where I was sitting. Resigning myself to the fact that I would be in Tortuga for the rest of my life, I crept from my hiding spot, blushing fiercely. "Aye," I muttered.

Anna-Maria shook her head as she looked at me. "You're stupid," she announced matter-o-factly. "When Salina told me!…" she trailed off shaking her head.

I shifted, crossing my arms. "Ain't my fault," I grumbled.

I had known Anna-Maria for most of my life, she was to me, the elder sister I had never had. Though we rarely crossed paths due to her love for sailing, when by chance we ran into each other, we spent the rest of our day making up for lost time. I usually felt comfortable in her solid presence, I wasn't sure about it this time.

"Haven't ye heard Jack?" Anna-Maria shot at me.

"Aye, just did."

She just raised an eyebrow, looking infuriatingly calm under her wide-brimmed hat. If it had not been for her dark hair falling in tumbles across her face, highlighting the displeasure in her eyes I would have fallen for it. I gulped.

"Look I'm sorry Anna!" I burst out. "I had to get away from Tortuga. I'll be off at the next port! Ye won't even know that I 'ere! And I promise I'll contact my Mama!"

"I ain't taking that Dannie," Anna shook her head. "Ye're stupid like Jack sometimes. Come up on deck."

I swallowed and stepped back, tripping over the desk chair in my haste to retreat. Where I was planning to go, I had no idea, but _away_ was a good start. "You'd be condemning me to death Anna! Ye hear? Jack'll send me back!"

"I be Captain of the _Interceptor_," Anna-Maria grinned, her teeth flashing in the fading sun that burst through the window behind me. "Unless there be a mutiny ye're safe."

I felt myself relax; tension unknotted itself in my shoulders. I slumped, uncaring. "Thank ye Anna."

She offered a hand. "Come up on deck. Jack'll fuss, but Jack always fusses.. Next port?"

"Aye," I nodded my head. "Anywhere."

"Two days?" Anna-Maria questioned, speaking aloud.

It sounded good to me as I quietly followed her toward the looming door. I couldn't help but feel the pounding in my heart as I drew nearer. I didn't care that Anna was Captain, Jack would be furious. I wasn't sure it was a good idea to follow her, but I knew better. The set of Anna-Maria's shoulders was unbending. I knew that nothing was going to get past her. Woe to the person who tried.

I winced at the hush that drummed against my ears as I walked up the stairs to the helm of the ship. Jack was at the wheel, his eyes fastened on the darkening horizon. He was looking everywhere but Anna-Maria. _He already knew_.

"Dannica!"

I whirled around, to see William weaving his way around the shocked crewmembers. He looked equally shocked himself, but was starring at me with something I couldn't read in his eyes. Was it relief?

Feeling even more uncomfortable, I pushed away a sneeze, and the uncomfortable feeling that my temperature was rising again. "Jack," I murmured, stepping forward. Anna stepped to the side at the gentle prompting of my hand on her shoulder.

Jack's head lifted and my heart shattered to see the hurt in his eyes. What had I been thinking? What immaturity had graced me to think that Jack wouldn't care? Sure, I knew he would easily betray me, it was just Jack, but he loved me all the same. Or he loved me, as far as he would allow the feeling to reach.

"I thought I be hearing the wind," he spoke to Anna-Maria, looking straight over my shoulder.

For the first time Anna-Maria seemed conscious that the only noise was the rustling sea breeze and the creak of the timbers as they shifted with each role of the sea. "Back to work ye scabrous dogs!" she hollered down, her eyes flashing.

The men wasted no time in jumping back to their duties, leaving a clear space between the helm and their part of the ship. It was only Jack, Anna-Maria, William and I alone, but I had the uncomfortable feeling I was by myself on an island that was growing smaller by the second.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned my head guiltily in Jack's direction. "Jack," my voice trembled. "At least let me explain."

"Ye did yer explaining," he said angrily. "I thought yer Mother raised ye better. Anna…."

"She be going to the next port Jack," Anna cut him off. "I'll leave you two to talk things over."

I whirled in distress as Anna-Maria, steered William away with a firm grip on his arm. I ran to the stairs, grabbing the railing. "Anna!" I screamed it, not carrying if my voice carried across the Caribbean.

"This be yer argument Dannie," she called back up and disappeared below deck.

"Bloody Pirates," I muttered, slumping dejectedly over the railing. I coughed, rubbing my arms to ward off the cold.

There was an uncomfortable silence that crackled between Jack and me. Neither us were willing or knew how to snap it. It didn't help that we were still being avoided by the rest of the crew like we had become ill with a contagious disease.

"Anna's not going to let us go till we figure it out."

It was Jack. I hadn't expected him to talk first, but then he was always surprising me. "I know," I murmured.

"Look at me Dannica."

Quietly I turned my head and looked at my father. I was distressed to find that I was nearly crying. I didn't know why. I blamed it on being sick. "Jack," the words trembled from my lips."

"So ye want a new life?" he asked me, stepping away from the wheel.

"Aye, next port," I agreed. I knew that we hadn't scaled the wall, hadn't come close to mending what I had torn, but he was for the moment accepting it. Accepting until we could both talk about it rationally.

"Ever thought o' being a pirate?" his teeth flashed in the quiet dark that had descended on us.

I shook my head. The thought had never crossed my mind before. I knew I was half-pirate but Mama had quiet effectively beat the thought of piracy out of my head. I had always thought that my life would be different, honest. I had never been given a reason to think otherwise. But here it was before me now, approachable, and accepting. A chance for something new, something I had never imagined in my life. And here Jack was, my father, a willing teacher. There was a large smile on his face. I had never seen him so open before, so hoping that I would take his offer. My blood stirred.

"Teach me to steer _Cap'n_," I grinned, and bounded over to him. The part that had slumbered for the first years of my life, could no longer be denied, even if its awakening was to be short lived.

"Hold the wheel," he instructed me, clasping my hands over the worn wood. He felt my shudder and grinned, holding me close. "Ye can feel it can't ya?"

Yes, yes I could feel it. The whisper of voices from the people who had steered this ship before me. I could feel their hands beneath mine, trusting me to guide the _Interceptor_ home. "Jack…." I murmured, gazing reverently down. I didn't know how to react to such an emotion.

"Look up Dannica, and stare out at the horizon…."

I pulled my gaze away and stared. I nearly forgot to breathe. In a span of a minute only one thought breached the awe in my mind, _How can I ever turn back now?_

"This is…" I finally breathed, my voice filled with awe. Before me, the horizon stretched out, blanketed with stars, infinite, unknown, perilous….but neither seemed the right word to use.

"_Freedom_," Jack whispered in my ear. "That horizon be freedom Dannica. This ship be freedom."

"Aye," I murmured the words and quietly I leaned against my Father. In that moment I felt as if we were closer then we had ever been our whole lives.


	9. Chapter 5 of Story

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Simple as that.

A/N:I almost died when I looked at this chapter and realized how horribly this was edited. I am sorry for all of you who were forced to read through the mistakes. I hope that this time around it's much better. If there was anything I missed, please, feel free to chase me with pitchforks as revenge. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE BAD EDITING JOB!!!!

Jack's Daughter-Chap5-

I didn't remember falling asleep. I didn't remember Jack carrying me away from the helm. I didn't know where I was. I assumed I was lying bed, but in what room that bed was in, I didn't know. How come there was movement below me? Was I on ship? When I had gotten onto one? My head pounded in my skull, echoing like the banging pulse of hammers on the forge. I grimaced, the questions continued to rattle through my head, making very little sense to me. Everything hurt so much. Why? What had happened? Was I injured?

A wracking cough forced its way up from my lungs. I shook with convulsions, pivoting myself into a half-sitting position. I couldn't breathe. It burned. _Make it stop! Please! Just stop!_

I felt myself hit the pillow again. Exhausted. The thoughts must have tired themselves out too, for my mind was strangely empty. I couldn't think. I felt so terrible.

"Dannica?"

I felt the hand on my shoulder and turned away from the touch, burying my face into the pillow that was resting behind my head. Could a ship move this much? I was still unsure where I was really on a ship; my own memory was in doubt. Maybe it was just my head, spinning in circles, circles created by the spinning vortex of my thoughts and questions.

My throat was aching, and it hurt to breathe. I struggled to suppress a cough and nearly succeeded.

"Dannica?"

The hand on my shoulder jerked me roughly, and groaning I turned away once again. I didn't know how far away the end of the bed was. I didn't know if at any moment I might roll off it, but I could have cared less.

I felt so sick. Aching. Nauseous. Was I dreaming? Was it all some horrible nightmare?

"Jack! Jack! Come here! Something's wrong with Dannica! She's burning up! "

Booted feet tore across the cabin floor, thumping loudly with each fall of the foot. It was followed by the door opening and banging shut with an ear-piercing slam. I winced, gripping the pillow with white-knuckles. Couldn't everyone quiet it down? Couldn't they see I wasn't well, that I was hurt?

"Dannie?"

Someone was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my shoulder tightly. I thought I might have recognized the touch, but my mind was so hazy, I couldn't think. I struggled to resist the pull, as I was slowly turned around to lie on my back, but my opponent was stronger. Sunlight speared into my eyes and I cried out in pain, flinging my hand across my face, hitting the arm that belonged to the hand that was holding me prisoner. I shuddered, suddenly cold. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice down my back. I shivered violently, my teeth chattering together. It drilled into my head and I moaned.

"Gibbs! Get in here you landlubber! Stay with Dannie while I get help! If I hear for one second you let her out of your line of sight I'll keel haul you! You hear?"

"Aye Captain. I won't be leavin' Miss Dannica."

I groaned as my head put another wrenching spin onto my confused state. I tried to speak, but my tongue felt swollen, clinging to the roof of my mouth, rendering me mute. I felt the weight shift off my bed and the patter of quiet steps as they headed in some unknown direction. Did those steps belong Ana-Maria? I thought they might have, but I couldn't put a coherent thought together. They all ran together, melding and twisting into one pile of tangled mass.

Bile clamped down on my throat, and with a will I didn't know I possessed, I managed to swallow it back down. It left a burning, acrid taste in my mouth.

"Do we have a doctor on board?"

It was the last words I heard before the door shut. Though the closing had been considerably quieter then the first time, it still sent vibrations up my back and into my head. I coughed pitifully, turning my head away from the sun that was spearing through some unnamed window. I shivered miserably, my fingers groping for an extra wool blanket I doubted was there. I wanted heat, warmth, comfort, please was anyone there?

"Come on Dannie. We gotta take some o' these blankets off ya. Yer burnin' up ye hear?"

Someone's fingers brushed against mine, begging for hold on the blankets that covered my body. I couldn't let them take away my only source of heat. I was so cold.

"No," I moaned it, twisting the blankets through my fingers, struggling to hold onto them. I didn't dare open my eyes, didn't dare face the brightness of the room I was in. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Dannie, come on listen to me. Let me help you."

Listen to the voice that sounded like it was Gibbs? The man who was mostly found passed out in a pigpen after a night of drinking? I shook my head trying to pull away from him. I couldn't relinquish the blankets. They were my protection. I would freeze without them. I would die.

Where was I? Why were they being so cruel to me?

I felt something on the edge of my subconscious that I realized had been stealthily sneaking up on me. It was a looming blackness that I felt was something to be frightened of. I shied away from it, drawing my fading strength to me like a fortress wall. What was the blackness? I knew it could only be danger. My instinct warned me, bringing together the scattered, melded fragments of thought. I struggled to fight it, but I was too weak. It consumed me, drove me under, drowned me.

I remembered nothing more.

_Will's POV_

I sat beside Dannica's bedside. He was alone but for a solitary lantern that swung in a continuous rhythm from its hook in the ceiling above. The shadows danced with the light, but it was more a vicious war over territory in the cabin. I hardly watched the everlasting battle, not caring who was the winner or loser. I hardly needed the light to know how Dannica's condition was frail and could shatter at any moment like the breaking of a mirror.

I turned my head back toward her, pulling my gaze away from the glow of light and shadow. I bent my head down, twining my fingers around hers, begging silently for her to hold on. I felt worry tug at me, as I watched the erratic beat of her breathing and the way her chest fluttered with each struggled breath. Her face was pallid, almost as if death had already claimed her as its victim.

Grimly I smiled, turning my head toward the door, as I heard a subtle creak. I said nothing as I saw Jack leaning against the open doorframe. He was trying to be inconspicuous, invisible. He didn't want to be seen standing at the door of his daughter's sickroom, didn't want to be seen as someone who cared about someone. He was a pirate, those emotions were not allowed, and not ones he was used to. But if there was one thing Jack couldn't be, it was inconspicuous. For his sake, I turned away, pretending I hadn't noticed him. I knew he would step no farther in the room, as if such an act would openly declare his hidden love for Dannica.

It wasn't my concern though. Jack and Dannica's relationship was their own, not mine for me to meddle in. And at this point, it was of hardly any consequence.

"Dannica?" I tried her name again, hoping against hope that she would open her eyes, laugh and say we had all fallen for some crude joke. It would have been better to what I was facing, even if I would have been mad at her for pulling it. It was heart wrenching to see her so sick. It was like watching my Mother fade away before me again.

Hot tears tickled at the corners of my eyes as I bent my head, tightening my hold on Dannica's hand. I struggled to put them away, but a few leaked away.

Faintly I heard the faint snick, indicating that Jack had left again, but I hardly paid attention to the noise. I respected his silence and there was nothing else I could do for him. Jack understood that Ana-Maria was doing her best to find the nearest port with a decent doctor. He understood, however angry it made him that there was simply no one on the ship who could help her. It was too complex, too far progressed.

My heart stuttered for a moment as my mind caught up with me and my thoughts halted suddenly, I realized that finding a decent port would meant that I would be leaving Elizabeth farther behind. Duty warred over my heart, like the battle between the shadow and the light. Neither side would win, I knew, but it tore me apart all the same. I loved Elizabeth, I could openly admit that in my mind, thought it would be another thing to say it aloud, and I knew every moment wasted was time again her. But there was Dannica too. She meant so much to Jack, even though he would never admit it, and she meant something to me too. I didn't know what it was, but it was something that tugged deeper then a friendship but not toward love. No, I already had found love with Elizabeth, no one could take her place.

"William?"

I turned my head, startled from my thoughts. I saw Ana-Maria's face, shadowed under her hat. I hadn't heard her enter. She was scowling at Dannica, her face dark, as if hoping the action would make her friend open her eyes.

"Yes?" I replied softly.

"Get some sleep. Ye've been wit' her all day. I can stay 'ere a few hours."

I shook my head. "I've only been here a few hours," I rebuked gently. "You have a ship to command. I'll stay here, but you will be the first to know if something changes."

Ana paused for a moment, eyeing me critically. I felt like I was being tested, but whatever the test was, apparently I passed, for she nodded sharply and left me alone once again.

For a moment I almost called her back, having no desire to sink back into the flood of thoughts that swirled with my mind and sought to eat me from the inside out, but I stopped myself at the last moment. She had duties more pressing then sitting here and talking to me.

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly, longing for the feel of the forge beneath my fingers, of the ringing sound of metal against metal. It was familiarity, something I was beginning to long for. It was something honest, the desire of which, I could feel slipping away like a forgotten dream. It was as if the pirate's blood inside me was stirring, awakening at the truth of my past. It burned inside me, hot and shameful. How could I ever think of dishonesty? How could I think of piracy? It was wrong. Unlawful. Yet I wanted it. Wanted it so bad, I could nearly taste it.…I stopped my thoughts, angered at where they had headed. No, I would never allow myself to become a pirate.

"William. Your face is going to get stuck in a permanent scowl if you keep that up."

Surprised by the unexpected voice, I jumped and shouted an oath as I landed uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair. My behind smarted from the ill-advised act, as I scowled down at Dannica's face. The seriousness of it faded almost as quickly as it had begun as I felt the worry gather inside me.

She was looking at me, her eyes clouded with the opaqueness of sickness. Coughs rattled from her chest and she shook with the force of them breaking free from their prison. She shivered with cold, while instead she burned hot with fever.

"Dannica." I leaned forward, easing hair away from her perspiring forehead. A few stuck, refusing to come loose, I gently pried those away, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"Am I going to die William?"

The question shocked me. I recoiled back, dropping her hand as if it had burned me. A gasp exploded from inside me as I stared at her face, unable to reply, unable to speak. I found myself shaking with violent emotion as images crowded in my head, vying for first place. "You're not going to die," I hissed it, my voice tight. My throat was closed, making the words almost impossible to utter.

Dannica winced, as if the noise was unbearable. Her head turned away and she flinched as the light from the lantern briefly splashed across her face. "I feel…so sick," her voice trembled as she coughed again.

Concerned, I leaned forward, supporting her into a half-sitting position so I could tilt a glass of fresh water against her lips. She was barely able to swallow it, and most of it dribbled down her chin in precious drops. "Dannica, come on. You have to drink something."

Dannica shook her head, and I was forced to let her rest against the pillows again. I watched as her eyes flickered and she whimpered with the stab of light against her eyes. The lantern had rocked back, keeping in motion with the rolling gait of the ship.

"I'm so cold William. Please, can you find me a wool blanket?"

"Shh Dannica," I murmured, ignoring the request. My fingers danced nervously as I smoothed the blanket again, easing out the creases. I could hardly look at her face. It was so painful, so hard.

Images of my mother, flashed through my mind in increasing speeds. Pain burst through the dam inside me, and I forcibly bit my tongue, to keep the tears at bay. I could not think of her at a time like this! I couldn't let Dannica see I was upset. My mother was the past, Dannica was the present, and it was what was important. I could do nothing for my mother's unfortunately and untimely death, but there was still time in which I could help the woman who lay before me.

"William."

I turned my head and saw that she was trying to smile. The effort was costing her and her face flicked through emotions, almost faster then I could blink.

"No Dannica," I leaned forward, resting my fingertips across her lips. "Don't speak, don't smile. Just close your eyes, and when you wake up, you'll be better."

"Do you promise?" her voice was broken and grasping for hope. A rattling cough broke loose as she looked at me with her pleading eyes.

Heart broken I managed a nod, and squeezed her fingers in what I hoped was a consoling manner. I watched as her eyes closed and her breathing shifted patterns. It was almost unnoticeable, for even in sleep, her breathing was disturbed.

A soft, heartbroken sigh, found its way to my ears. Turning my head, I saw Jack slip away, back to his duties on the deck. I had never seen Jack express pain before and I was sharply reminded that I was not the only worried for Dannica's safety.

If only she could hold out until morning. If only she could hold out until they found a doctor.


	10. Chapter 6 of Story

Disclaimer: Look at last chapter, too lazy to retype it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I promise I'll have another chapter up by the end of today (if not sooner) if I don't, feel free to come after me with pitchforks and I won't run away!

Jack's Daughter-Chap6-

"I just feel bad 'bout leaving her 'ere Will."

"There's nothing else we can do. The doctor says she's still terribly sick. We have other priorities that are also important."

"_Other priorities?_ I know what you're thinking Will, and this isn't all about Elizabeth."

It was the shout, angry, driven, and fierce that finally pounded through to me. Before that, the voices had been little more then fog, barely penetrating the shroud in which I was encompassed. They had drifted, echoed, my only sense that time was passing. But I knew for sure that this time I was truly hearing Ana's voice.

I struggled to disentangle myself from the cocoon I was in; I didn't want to be left alone. I wasn't on the ship anymore, I knew that. They couldn't leave me. I had to warn them. It was so hard. Couldn't they tell I was awake? I was listening! I could hear everything. If only they would stop for one moment and recognize the fact.

"Dannica darlin' I'm sorry. But I made a promise to Will to save his bonny lass."

I felt hesitant fingers on my forehead. Jack! I wanted to cry now. I couldn't break free but I was trying to so hard. Couldn't they wait? Please! Just wait for me. I wanted to scream it, wanted them to hear me. I wanted them to stay. I couldn't lose Jack again. He was finally showing something to me. I was finally something dear to him. Please…

"Listen Dannica. I'll come back. Ye hear?" there was a pause, as if he was unsure of what else to say. "Savvy?" There was another beat as if he were just begging that I would move, answer.

_Oh Jack! Please! I'm trying so hard! I can hear you! I can hear you! Don't leave me! I'm so scared!_

"Jack, we gotta go. The tide be comin' in."

"Aye."

It was so soft. Forlorn, heartbroken. Jack. Oh god, Jack. I was hurting him. I never meant to. I hadn't known I was _that_ sick.

_Please don't leave me!_

I could feel it coming back, the dragging weight of weariness, of _sickness_. I had tried too hard. I couldn't hold on. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I could only listen. I could hear the footsteps against the floor, the slight creak. The shuffle as he dragged his feet. _Please Jack! Don't leave me!_

Silence now. I was alone. I couldn't fight anymore. So tired. Broken, I let myself drift again.

Sunlight passed across my face. There was humming, and the happy, uneven tread of footsteps that indicated that someone might dancing. It hurt. My head hurt. I was aching and I felt alone though I couldn't remember why. Where was I? There was no movement below me that indicated I might be on a ship. Fright rose in me. Had I been kidnapped?

The sun flashed across my face, blinding me, even though my eyes were closed. I groaned turning my head away, hardly realizing that it was significant.

"Miss! Miss you're awake! Just wait one moment while I get the doctor!"

Pain split through my skull and I groaned, turning again, seeking solace. Where was I? Doctor? There was no doctor on the _Interceptor._ I couldn't think straight. Everything hurt. I coughed and forced myself into a sitting position with the force of it. My throat burnt as I bent, hacking. My shoulders trembled.

"Dannie, come on now. Big breath."

Hardly realizing that I was complying with a stranger's orders, I drew a breath, shuddering as the fit past. Wearily I slumped back, letting my body lay on the bedside. Restlessly my eyes wandered and they lighted upon a youngish man leaning over the bedside. He had something wrapped around his neck and was wearing a long white overcoat. His sandy hair hung across his face, and he was constantly blowing it away from his green eyes. I giggled slightly, and winced immediately, closing me eyes.

"Dannie?"

I turned my attention back to the stranger. "Where am I?" It hurt to talk I realized it as soon as I opened my mouth. I regretted speaking, but I wanted to know, _needed _to know. Where was Jack and William? Why wasn't I on the _Interceptor_? Everything was so hazy. I couldn't remember anything beyond the sailing lesson I had received.

"Dannie, Dannie calm down," the stranger placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't panic."

Desperately I fastened my eyes on his, and I lunged gripped his upper arm. "Where am I? Where is Jack?"

"Shh, lay down, while I get my father," the young man encouraged, trying to ease me back down.

I refused, fighting with what little reserves of strength I had left. My eyes were wild and I was looking around the room, gauging the escapes routes, trying to mentally figure if I could make it.

"Dannie, Dannie listen to me." The man said. He sat down next to me, shifting his grip so he held my shoulder. "You need to stop panicking. You're going to go into a relapse if you don't settle down."

I shuddered, and in a sudden change of heart pulled the man closer, seeking comfort. "Where am I?"

The man seemed to remember that not only was I a patient but still a human being. He shifted again, holding me closer. "You're at High Bluff."

I tilted my head. I had never heard of the town before. "A joke?"

"No, a cliff." Amused, he smiled.

No, the town name was definitely not familiar. I shuddered wanting the protection of people I knew. It seems that I had gotten my wish to start a new life out of Tortuga and on dry land after all. Unfortunately for me, it was at the one time_ I didn't want it_. For the first time in my life I wanted to be a pirate, and it was the farthest thing away from me. "The _Interceptor?_"

"It's gone Dannie. They waited as long as they could, but they couldn't wait forever."

My breathing hitched as my memory caught up with me. I remembered the departing words. _No! _The cough that had been rising inside of me was shoved down as the loneliness and fright took its place I felt myself trembling as tears started pouring out. I hated crying, I hated it. Why was it that I always cried when I didn't want to?

"Dannie, listen please. You're much too weak to be putting yourself through this stress. You need to relax."

I shook my head, I couldn't. They had left without me. Jack. He had been so worried. He had feelings. He was finally admitting to them. Jack. I sobbed.

"Jason!"

The young man holding me jumped back, head snapping up as an older man scurried into the room.

"I didn't do anything. She's been like this since she woke up!"

The older man, whip thin, graying hair pulled sharply from his face, rushed forward. I flinched away. I had been watching him, through my tear clouded eyes. I had no control over myself. My emotions were on a runaway track and I couldn't find the strength to rein them in.

"Shhh, Dannie," the man sat down. "Let me look at you."

I flinched away again. I didn't want to be here. They had left me behind. The cough stole up and this time I had no warning. It took over me, and I doubled over, clutching Jason's shirt as I struggled to breathe. I felt him rubbing my back lightly, holding me as I trembled.

When I finally had control of myself, and managed to pull away, I brushed a hand across my face, getting rid of the remaining tears. "Please," I whispered it. "I don't want to stay here. I have to get back to the _Interceptor."_

"You are much too ill!" the elder doctor announced, shooing his son out of the way. "Look at what just happened. You're taking a sleeping draught and then resting."

I pulled away, shaking my head. "No," I protested. "I'm fine. Please. I don't want to be here."

Jason caught my chin, forcing me to look at him. "No you're not. Dannie do as my father says. We don't want you in relapse."

I shook my head, pulling away. I could feel weariness stealing over me and I struggled not to show it. My eyes flickered around the room and they alighted upon a woman standing in the doorway. She gave me a sudden smile and darted away before I could ask her name. For some reason though the smile calmed me. I suddenly felt secure, like everything was going to turn out alright.

"Dannie."

Responding to the hand on my shoulder I turned my head. The doctor was holding a flask out to me. Seeing no other way, and trusting that the young woman's smile had meant something worthwhile, I took it from his hand. "The whole thing?"

He smiled. "All," he confirmed. His eyes never left mine until I handed the empty flask back to him. I smiled uneasily. "It takes a few moments. Lay down."

I did as I was told, watching the two get up and leave, murmuring that I would be better if I was left alone. I pressed my head back into the pillow, fighting back a cough. The loneliness rose inside me again, and I felt like crying. Bitterly I pushed it away. I had had enough with that silly emotion for one day.

I was just drifting when I felt the patter of footsteps across the floor. "I'll find you a ship."

Drowsily, I turned my head and saw the young woman from earlier. I struggled to focus but I found it nearly impossible. What had she said?

"I'll find a ship for you," the girl repeated, bending closer to me. "And I'll come with you. I can look after the cold and make sure you don't relapse."

I stared at her for a moment, processing everything that had come in. It was getting harder though, the draught was taking effect. She was watching me with eyes of emerald and when it finally clicked, I was smiling. Well, if the girl wanted to run away, there was nothing I could do about that. I knew that rule only too well, but it definitely sounded better if I allowed her to come with me. It would certainly mean that I could be in familiar surroundings sooner then I dared and it would also certainly mean that I wouldn't have to worry about injuring myself further. It sounded like a good deal overall.

I fell asleep smiling, leaving the woman with her answer. She had seen it plain enough in my eyes, before they had closed. She left the room with a bounce in her step, a smile on her face. There was much to prepare if either of them were going to pull off what she had in mind.


	11. Chapter 7 of Story

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Only Dannica and Emily. (How boring!)

A/N: HA! I got it up! No coming after me with pitchforks please! And oh, criticism is welcome in any form, and can be harsh, with some reasonable backing. Anything to help make the story better! So please, feel free to speak up! Thank you! (Smiley face)

* * *

Jack's Daughter-Chap7-

"Would you stop walking like a drunk?" Emily, the doctor's daughter, hissed vehemently into my ear, as I staggered alongside her.

"But aren't I supposed to be drunk?" I slurred, raising my arms and waving them wildly. I was half amused to see Emily duck her head as she growled, thoroughly annoyed. I was guessing my impersonations of a drunken Jack were paying off, or, I paused my thinking as I winced, maybe I had indulged myself too much in the medication that made me feel no pain or sickness. Granted, I was still coughing to make Davy Jones run for cover, but I felt _wonderful_.

"You are aren't you?" Emily exclaimed, her head whirling so she could grip me with her startling blue eyes.

I gulped, pressing my fingers to my temples and hummed. "I'm getting an image…it says…Oomph!" I stumbled and flailed. I had no idea what I had just tripped on, but since it gave no protest I assumed it wasn't alive.

Emily gripped my arm, steadying me. Her eyes were burning. "What did you have? There was nothing in your room…."

I tapped a finger against my bottom lip, and struggled to puzzle it out…Wait a moment. "Rum!" I announced it triumphantly, and then leaned against my escape partner, giggling. Well, I decided, if this was how Jack felt when he drank his precious rum, then there wasn't a day I was going to risk walking around sober. I coughed, and I had to pause a moment as the world spun around me.

Rolling her eyes, Emily waited for the fit to pass, before she dragged me on, hoisting the satchel that had been sliding dangerously down her arm. "Come on," she hissed before grumbling under her breath: "I can't believe that I agreed to this. You're drunk."

I shook my head, and became amused at how everything blurred when I did it rapidly. I poked Emily in the sides, trying to encourage her to do it as well, but the teenager continued to pull me along.

"You're no fun!" I pouted, stumbling again. There was a hiss, oops, maybe I'd stepped on a cat this time? No, wait, that was just Emily again. I sighed, my head was spinning and I was pretty sure that I was close to incoherency. How much had I consumed? Well, it wasn't my fault that Emily had left me in the dining parlor, also where the liquor cabinet was kept. I was half a pirate after all.

"Ooh! Look at the pretty boat!" I tugged at Emily's arm, and then winced as a lantern swung out in my face.

Emily, who had been avoiding all light, letting us stumble through the dark so she wouldn't be recognized, jerked me away but not quick enough. The sailor who passed though gave no indication that he recognized me, and probably mistook me for another drunkard that frequented the docks.

"It's a ship," she hissed in my ear.

I tilted my head away. "Not so loud!" I complained. "It hurts!"

Emily rolled her eyes, and as she had been glaring at me, and I looking innocently back, didn't notice the man standing at the entrance to the docks until we bumped right into him.

"Oops," I giggled, glancing up at the stern man who glared down at us. I coughed, and bent my head. When I had regained my composure I flirted up at him. "Now what's a handsome man like you doing down here?"

I winced as I felt Emily's hand connect with the back of my head. I lurched, and despite my attempts I missed the stranger's arms and nearly fell on my face. I felt myself pout again. Maybe being permanently drunk isn't as fun as I thought it would be, I thought fuzzily.

"Commodore Norrington," Emily replied, I could hear the tired frustration in her voice. "I arranged for passage?"

"Commodore?" I hiccupped. Oh, Jack would love that now wouldn't he? Getting chased down by his daughter on a navy man's boat…I mean ship…I frowned, pressing a hand to my forehead. "What's a…"

I guess I was slightly anticipating the swing to the back of the head, or maybe I had lost my footing, but the whistle of air over my head indicated that she had missed and in response I hooted with laughter.

"And this is your friend?" Norrington asked. There was disgust on his face.

"Where's my friend?" I asked straightening. The disgust had been noted, but completely washed over me in my altered state.

"Unfortunately, yes," Emily sighed, grabbing my arm as I teetered next to the edge of the dock, peering down at my reflection.

"Where did you leave her?"

"In the room with the big cabinet and the lovely colored bottles," I supplied my answer. I felt another cough, but it hardly bothered me. I turned my attention back to Norrington, I realized he had not moved. His back was still impossibly straight, wig perfectly placed, and he was gripping a lantern in one hand, the only sign of frustration as his grip was white knuckled.

"You sound like a Sparrow," Norrington replied, looking at me with disdain.

"A Sparrow!" I chirped. "I know a…" I was muffled as Emily, not too kindly stomped on my foot. I whined.

"You know what?" Norrington hadn't missed the exchange and now his eyes were narrowed on the two of us.

Emily huffed, brushing her hair from her face. I looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong with this Norrington man. Sparrow wasn't a bad person. He was after all, my father. What was wrong about me telling him that?

"Sparrows on the dining room plates," Emily said breathlessly. "Forgive me Commodore I really did not expect her to be this bad."

I could tell, I didn't know how, but I knew that Norrignton had not believed a word Emily had just said. Maybe I would have to save the day? I mean, I was pretty sure I could talk my way out of this one. I was a Sparrow! I was untouchable! And more then a little drunk, but maybe it wasn't wise to remind myself of that one again.

"Well you arranged for passage."

I was saved as Norrington spoke before I could cough out my slurring sentences. I looked at Emily, askance. "We're boarding with him?"

"Temporarily," Emily laid a hand on my shoulder, encouraging my silence.

"But he's ugly!" I proclaimed loudly, tugging my arm free and unbalancing myself for a few precious moments. "I'm old enough! Don't hold my hand."

Emily let out a suffering sigh. "Commodore?"

"As agreed," he replied. His eyes flashed momentarily around the docks. "Come aboard."

"We're going on the boat!" I squealed and bounced up and down.

"Ship!"

I winced at the double cacophony that screamed through my mind. I glanced, pouting at Norrington and Emily who both looked fairly upset. What had I done wrong? I was complimenting the boat! It was pretty.

"And Emily, do get her sober."

"Of course Commodore. I swear my cousin isn't like this often, it's just being separated from her mother…"

There were sounds that sounded suspiciously like tears. I tilted my head in confusion, nearly snickering at the sudden tenseness in Norrington's shoulders. Not the lady's man he!

But I wasn't Emily's cousin. I wasn't even related to her. I opened my mouth to proclaim so, when she whirled around, as if guessing my thoughts and glared at me.

"Oh."

"Yes oh," she dragged me close. "Don't say another word."

"Boat." I laughed, unable to help myself. Really, I wasn't in control here. It was the rum. Lovely, golden, heaven-tasting rum.

"Dannie."

I groaned as my arm was roughly shaken. I realized we had boarded the boat and that I was in a peculiar room with four walls and a ceiling. Right, a cabin. I had one aboard the _Interceptor!_ No, wait that was the Captains stateroom.

My head was beginning to reel, and I collapsed on the bed, gripping my head. "The rum Emily! Give me the rum!"

"I think not! You're blind drunk!"

"What can I say?" my voice was muffled by the pillow that had somehow worked its way into my mouth. "I'm a Sparrow."

"And you better keep quiet about that connection! The Commodore hates pirates."

"Well good thing I'm not a pirate! I'm only half!"

"That's still pirate."

"Half," I grumbled and pulled the pillow over my head. "Leave me 'lone. Goway."

I imagined that Emily rolled her eyes as she left the cabin.

Once she was gone, I cautiously lifted my head from under my haven of pillow. I blinked the haziness from my eyes, and winced as I felt a pounding in my head, beating out a steady rhythm.

I groaned but smirked at the same time. It was obvious that the woman hadn't been around nearly enough drunkards. For once, I thanked my childhood of Tortuga. It had certainly showed me how drunks acted and behaved, and while I was quite sure I had consumed a fair share myself, the effects had begun their rapid descent as I had stood on the dock.

A few of the things I had said floated through my head, and I winced as I remembered them. I fought to throw off my misgivings of a bad first impression. Who cared about Norrington? He was a horrible Navy imbecile. He hunted pirates without knowing who they really were! Stupid British man born of a pig!

Realizing that my thoughts were rapidly deteriorating into anger, I pulled myself away. I could later pound Norrington into nothingness but for now, I had to play cousin, and wealthy idiot. I paused then, halfway out of bed. _How do you act like a wealthy idiot?_

I groaned in frustrating, as it clicked. I had just found the flaw to our plan. It was quite simple in all its glory, as I ran through it in my mind, wondering how I had missed it.

I _certainly_ knew how to be a pirate and I _certainly_ knew how to be unlawful, crazy, and bloodthirsty, but I _certainly_ didn't know how to be an English noblewoman.

"Damn Davy Jones!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the pillow. I winced as my mind spun and I was aware of my illness creeping up on me now that I was no longer inhibited by drink.

Well, maybe if we got lucky I would be able to plead illness the whole trip. I snorted. Not likely. Norrington would smell that one out in a matter of minutes. Brushing back a strand of hair, I glanced around the stark, undecorated cabin. I guess I would have to tell Emily when she returned, although it was possible she _wouldn't_ return.

Delightful.

I snorted again and lie back down staring at the wooden planks that made up the ceiling. Wasn't this going to be delightful? I fell asleep, cursing Tortuga, even as I had praised it a few moments ago.


	12. Chapter 8 of Story

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC simple as that. I can only claim possession over Emily and Dannie.

* * *

Jack's Daughter-Chap8- 

"Dannie! Dannie, get up! I don't care if you have a hangover."

"Bugger off," I muttered, pulling the pillow over my head.

I felt the hand on my shoulder again and roughly shook it away, curling up into a tight ball. I coughed slightly, and felt a momentary bubble of worry. Ruthlessly I squashed it, there was no way I was that ill again. I was perfectly fine...with a terrible headache.

"Dannie."

"I'm up!" I snarled. I had been up before Emily had rushed into the room. I just chose not to tell her that slight detail.

"Good."

I rolled over and eyed the teenager who was leaning back on her heels, arms crossed. Her eyes were flashing, hair tumbling unkempt around her face. "Norrington wants you up on deck."

"Oh really?" I muttered feeling mulish. "What happens if I don't feel like going up there on me lonesome? Eh? I be sick."

"Drop the pirate talk," Emily hissed. Her eyes darted back nervously, as if afraid someone might have their ear pressed against the closed cabin door. "You're a proper English noblewoman. And its noon, you've been sulking in here since last night."

"Correction," I held up a finger and twirled it. "You were sulking. I didn't hear you come in until early morning. Keeping our Commodore occupied?"

"How dare you imply?" Emily cried, her cheeks were flushed from my comment. "The Commodore is a respectful man."

"I bet," I muttered, pressing my face back into the pillow. "You already gave me my dose. Now go away."

"Get up!" Emily shouted.

I turned my head slightly to see that the teen's fists were clenched and her eyes flashing. Mission accomplished.

"No."

I couldn't have said why I was in such a disagreeing mood or why I waned to contradict everything Emily said. I guess I was slightly depressed, but I wouldn't actually admit that to myself. Perhaps I was worried I wouldn't see Jack again. Not likely. The Commodore then was responsible for my dour mood.

"Bugger!" I shouted the protest as I felt the blankets get ripped off my shoulders. Forced to, I sat up, brushing my tangled hair away from my face. "What was that for?" I yelled at Emily.

"Get dressed, and come for a walk." Emily was talking through her teeth, knuckles as white as the coverlet she was holding in her hands.

I resisted the urge to smirk. Obviously she hadn't noticed that first, I was talking like a British noblewoman and two, I was already dressed, and minus my fly-away hair I was perfectly presentable to go for a _stroll_ around deck. I nearly puked at the thought of the word. Why not just say _walk?_

"You're not wearing a corset!" Emily pointed out, as if she had just read my thoughts. The coverlet lay now in a pool of white around her feet; she had obviously, unconsciously let it go.

I glanced down, and took an assessment of my dress from the disadvantaged view. No, my breasts weren't spilling out, as was the current style of English noblewoman, and no, I wasn't needle thin, thank God for that. Well, I couldn't see anything wrong with the way I was presented. I flashed a blank look at Emily's face and was privately pleased to see her anger.

I knew I shouldn't have felt any pleasure about provoking the woman who had helped me run away, but I did. It was my own personal revenge for her taking me on a boat with Commodore Norrington, a well known hater of pirates. Later I would resent my actions but for now, they felt good.

"Where's the corset?"

"I think one of the crew member's is wearing it," I reported mildly, standing up, and dragging my fingers through my hair. It was ridiculously long, and I ranted silently about my former boss who had insisted that it be that long. "I need a knife."

Emily's eyes widened, and for a moment it looked as if she wasn't breathing. "You can't cut your hair."

I looked up from a large knot I was picking at and rolled my eyes at her shock. "I need to," I pointed out. "Its way too long. I doubt that even Ladies let it grow this long."

"You don't know the first things about Ladies of England!" Emily cried, pointing out a very sound fact. "Give me the brush."

"Overboard," I muttered, still fighting with my unruly locks. Damn that I had Jack's type of hair. It was rebellious.

A discreet knock sounded against the door, and there was a brief pause before Norrington's voice drifted through. "Is everything alright Ladies?"

"Yes! Yes everything's alright," Emily cried out, rushing to the door to lean against it, as if that would possibly keep the man out.

"I heard some arguing. Is your cousin fine?"

"More then alright," Emily replied, glaring over her shoulder at me.

Seeing the look I feigned innocence and walked up to the door. I lifted my chin in the air and flicked my tangled hair over my shoulder. Elbowing Emily aside, I flung it open, startling Norrington, who had just lifted his hand to knock again.

"Of course I'm alright," I drawled, leaning forward suggestively. My mind was working fiercely, and despite my headache I had found out well enough that the whole English noblewoman thing was not going to fly. A whore it had to be. Besides they were so easy to imitate, after all I had had plenty of role models with that one. I briefly let my memory rest on Candy, before I pulled my thoughts away.

Norrington was looking affronted, as he leaned away. "Miss," he stammered. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I assure you I am quite well," I purred, skipping my fingers down his arm. "But I'm awfully lonely." I batted my eyelashes at him, struggling not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. How Jack would have loved it!

"Yes well," Norrington stepped back again. "I'll be seeing you to your port as soon as possible."

"Are we doing something else?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"Looking for Elizabeth Swann," Norrington said. At the name he straightened, and seemed to have finally regained control over himself. "I have to return to my duties Miss. If you're feeling better, perhaps you would come for a turn around deck this afternoon."

"Of course Commodore," I called out after him as he rushed away. I counted to three then burst into laughter, doubling over and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Seriously, I should be furious with you Dannie! That's a Commodore!" Emily berated, finally speaking. There was an odd tone in her voice. "But my, that was delightful."

Struggling to breathe properly, I straightened, pressing a hand against my chest, cheeks flushed. I no longer felt sullen, or in any need to punish the poor woman who had decided to help me. I staggered over to her, looping an arm around her shoulders. I registered the faint surprise and stiffening, but paid it no mind. "See here. If you want to run away Emily, you have to learn to blend," I coached.

"Are you drunk again?" she asked me, warily eyeing my posture.

"Not at all," I pushed away, waving my arms, contorting my fingers into weird shapes. "I know how to _act_ drunk, but I most certainly am not. Camouflage my dear."

Emily nodded crossing her arms. "Camouflage eh? Just like you know how to become an English Lady."

Oh damn, she had me there! I stuttered for a moment, then gave up and rolled my eyes. "We'll make a runaway out of you yet," I promised shaking an admonishing finger at her.

Emily laughed and slung her arm back around my shoulders. "To the deck then!" she announced, and not waiting for a reply she pulled me along.

I didn't have the heart to protest. I actually felt unburdened and light of heart for the first time since Jack had held me in his arms and taught me to steer a ship.

Jack, my heart echoed painfully for a moment, but I refused to let it continue. I was already looking for him, there was nothing else I could do about it but let Fate steer the course.

"Dannie!"

I glanced up to see that Emily was waving impatiently for me. Sticking my tongue out childishly I picked up my skirts, indecently and rushed after her.

**

* * *

****Sorry everyone that this is just a filler. Wish I had something better for you all! But please, all the same lemme know what you think? (If you really think I should trash the chapter as well, feel free to tell me)**


	13. Chapter 9 of Story

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC simple as that. I can only claim possession over Emily and Dannie.

A/N: Oops. If I forgot to respond to any of your wonderful reviews from last chapter, my sincerest apologies. As it, thanks a million to:**Captain Kris, Rebell, MentalPatient911, Wednesday Adams and Nerd's United**, for supporting this story.

Jack's Daughter-Chap9-

The ship was silent. Most of the crew was below deck, snoring away the morning, or perhaps the ill-effects of the drink that they had snuck behind the Commodore's back. They may have been English men, but even English men were wont to drink when no one was looking.

As it was, the skeletal remains of the night crew lay either slouched at any convenient corner, snoring loudly, or stumbling around deck, trying to make it appear that they were alert and otherwise ready for action. That morning's change of watch had yet to make an appearance, and as the Commodore had not yet seen himself from his stateroom, the overall mood settling over the ship was one of relaxed quiet and peacefulness.

I was hanging over the railing myself, my skirts 'indecently' hitched up to my knees, as I braced my weight on the shining black top of a rounded cannon. My hair was blowing about without a care, occasionally testing its freedom by entangling itself in my mouth. Feeling in no mood to wrest it back into a secure knot I spit it out with only minor frustration.

It was a good morning and made all the better by the knowledge that Norrington would not come from his stateroom, until I had abandoned deck and returned to my room below. Of course, too much enjoying the game I had set up, I wasn't about to leave. Besides the morning air did well for me, and the gentle swell of the ship breaking the water below, made me feel like I was flying and free.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the thrum that coursed through my blood. Jack was right. A ship was freedom. There was nowhere else I would have rather been. I had been a fool to listen to Mamma's stories about how it was better to keep my feet on dry land. I guess, I couldn't blame her either, she'd already lost Jack to the Sea, and when he was home, it was for barely a moment before he vanished once again. She didn't want to lose me either.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind me, I let my skirt drop and hopped from my precarious balance atop the canon. Using one of the rigging ropes I secured my poise, and turned to face the man who was walking toward me.

I was slightly surprised at the appearance of a man I did not recognize. Granted, I had not been aboard the _Dauntless_ for more then a day, but I had made it my business to know every man who sailed under its name. Emily had scoffed at this, asking what need there was to know the name of every man aboard a ship. I had merely winked and sauntered off, a woman meant for land, would not have never understood.

"Good morning to you Miss Dannie."

I smiled politely at the stranger, and nodded my head in greeting. I was sure he had seen me acting indecently, but I made no attempt to fix the mistake. News of my flirtations with Norrington had spread like a storm about the ship. There was no hiding from the rumors that had started, not that I felt embarrassed about them, to say the least. The catcalls that were thrown carelessly in my direction had me playing along, and parting with a promising word. As it were, Emily had been mortified at the Navy men's responses, but I, true to a pirate, and a native of Tortuga, had brushed it aside with a mere shrug. I had even gone so far as to sit upon one man's lap, but I drew the line here.

This stranger, I did not know him, but from the way he stood and watched me, he had already heard of my 'reputation' and judging from said look, I would ruin any attempts of leverage if I dared so much as try what I had done with Norrington. With the Commodore it had mattered little, he had been no part of my cause from the moment he laid eyes on me. Stiff-backed English man, I nearly laughed before realizing the stranger was still looking at me. There was a quizzical expression on his lined face, and I sensed he had asked me a question, a question that I had failed to answer.

"Forgive me," I smiled, leaning against the railing. "The morning air does little to calm my thoughts..." I paused significantly, waiting for him to answer my unspoken question.

"Governor Swann," he said, taking my hand and kissing it, as decorum decreed. "It is a pleasure to meet you..."

I laughed, drawing my hand away, even as my insides twisted. I was no good at playing this game! Why was it always me that got caught like this? "Miss Dannie."

"Do you have a last name?" the Governor asked, moving to stand beside me.

Ya, I thought, its Sparrow, but I doubt that's the answer you want. I fumbled, struggling to come up with some witty comment that would not drive the man away. Damn and blast!

"You must forgive her Governor. She took a nasty spill when she was just a child and hasn't been in the right mind since."

I glanced toward the owner of the voice, and visibly slouched in relief. It was Emily, all pretty and dignified in proper English manner. I nearly choked, and quickly with a flash of my hands, pretended to make a noose around my neck.

Catching the gesture Emily delicately raised a hand and laughed into it. I dropped my hands hastily as the Governor turned to see what was so funny.

"Ain't haven't been in a right mind since," I agreed, standing up. "I try my damnedest though...my apologies for my language, Governor."

"No problem my dear," he said, awkwardly patting my arm. "I'm sure everything's going to turn out just right."

"I do hope so Governor," Emily replied, walking up to us. She held her hands clasped before her. "Beautiful morning don't you agree?" She glanced around, sending me a pointed stare. "Have you seen the Commodore around?"

"No," the Governor replied. "Frightfully odd I must say. He's an early riser."

I followed the man's gaze around at the _Dauntless's_ crew and snorted indelicately at the deck beneath my feet. No doubt Norrington didn't approve of this kind of laziness and seeing it with no attempt to hide it must have been quite shocking for the man before me. "Some pride of the King's Navy."

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

I glanced up innocently, pulling my teasing hair away from my face. "Nothing Governor, perhaps though you should see if the Commodore is ill?"

"Yes, yes," Governor Swann murmured, as he moved off.

I sighed, and hardly waited before I collapsed onto the cannon I had earlier been standing on and laughed. I laughed all the harder when Emily dealt me a firm_ thwack_ to the back of my head. "His face! Oh! I'm afraid I may have lost any ground I may I have made, but by Mary Mother of God that was priceless."

"You're creating quite a name for yourself," Emily hissed down at me.

Wiping tears from my eyes I looked up, only to find my view was restricted by the glare of the sun behind Emily's body. Shielding my eyes I sent her a lopsided smile. "All in the name of good, I assure you."

Emily stiffened, and I could tell that she was wondering how she had ever _thought_ of befriending a pirate's daughter.

"You're despicable sometimes Dannie. You know that?"

"Sticks and stones," I grinned reclining, and nearly succeeded in falling off my perch. I had forgotten the railing wasn't completely behind my back.

Emily's eyes darkened and she stamped her foot petulantly. "Dannie, I'm trying to help you."

Forced to tear my eyes away from my studying of her mood by a cough, I bent over, hacking. I raised a finger to let her know that I wasn't about to keel over and die, and waited for it pass. Once it had, I lifted my head again, and instantly frowned.

"What? Don't give me that look Dannie."

"No, no," I murmured, standing up, and shoving her aside. "There's smoke."

"What?" Emily turned around. "I don't see smoke."

I narrowed my eyes, watching the thin thread that curled itself up into the sky. I whirled around and rushed for the bell that stood innocently in the middle of the deck. Stumbling, as in my haste I tripped over my skirt, I grabbed the rope and yanked hard.

The peal ran over the morning, echoing out with a boom across the silent Caribbean water. "Smoke!" I screamed. "Smoke on the horizon."

Alerted by the call the drowsing men snapped to attention and rushed toward me.

"Smoke? Where Miss Dannie?"

"There Master Portman! See there? On the horizon," I pointed out. "Can you see it?"

"Aye, I see it!" the elderly navy man, with a receding hairline cried. He clapped a hand on my back. "John see to it that the Commodore is told. Hard to port! Hard to port!" He was about to rush away, toward the wheel before he paused, as if considering adding something to his earlier words.

I watched him a smile on my face, as he tipped his hat to me and smirked.

"My hat off to you Miss Dannie, a sharp eye you have there," he said. "Now mind your toes and keep out of our way while we found out who's blowing smoke to the heavens."

"Aye Master Portman," I grinned and did a sharp, mock salute that left him laughing as climbed the stairs to the wheel.

Smirking, and doing nothing to hide it, I flounced back to Emily, who was staring at me grouchily from the rail. Her hair had come loose from its knot, and flapped freely around her face. Her arms were crossed as well.

Unable to resist, I casually leaned my arms on the railing, and watched as the ship tilted, aiming for the smoke flare on the horizon. Sending her a quick look, I giggled. "And see Emily that is why I get to know every man on a ship."

She glared, huffed, and stormed away, leaving me to laugh over my victory. Well, no one could blame me for rubbing it in, could they? After all, I was a Sparrow.


	14. Chapter 10 of Story

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC simple as that. I can only claim possession over Emily and Dannie.

A/N: Well MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! This is my little gift to ya'll and I hope you enjoy. Hope you have a great day!

* * *

Jack's Daughter-Chap8-

I stared at my reflection in the small cabin mirror. Making a funny face I pulled up my hair, twisting it elaborately, while letting a few loose spirals hang around my neck. Turning my head, I pretended to admire the image staring back at me and made a little pout with my lips.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

With a half sigh I let my hair drop. Turning I faced Emily who was sitting on the bed, with her back leaning against the wall. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and was staring at me with petulant frown.

"I can't," I shrugged, facing away. "Its Jack's fault that he decided to get himself marooned—_again—_on an island. His choice of companions though, that I must question. Why the Governor's daughter?" I made another childish face, thoroughly enjoying myself, though Emily could have certainly been left out the whole mix.

We had resolved our argument while the longboat had made its slow way toward the island to retrieve the person who had started the signal fire. Our camaraderie had settled back into its familiar groove, with a fragile truce holding it in place. Nevertheless, once I had discovered that it was Jack—still shouting the indecencies of Elizabeth Swann burning his rum—it had once again fallen apart.

The reason for the anger was something of ignorance. Emily could not clearly see why I had refused to help my Father, even when he had recognized me. As far as I was concerned she was too British for her own good.

"She's the Governor's daughter, you can't get much better company," Emily said haughtily. "At least she has more honesty then you."

I turned around and did a little flourish, waving my arm dramatically as I bowed. "Half-pirate my dear," I said, showing my teeth, and mimicking Jack's tone. "Honesty is a little something we like to take target practice at and is not to be taken seriously."

"How!...How indecent," Emily spluttered, jumping to her feet. "I've had enough of this! I helped you escape, and this is how you repay me?"

I turned back to her, and tilted my head. "Emily," I said slowly, like I was speaking to a two-year old. "I would have gotten away with or without your help. You were but a means of an end, and now..." I spread my arms and watched the horror befall her pretty little face.

Yes, definitely too British to understand life and its deeper meanings.

"I'm telling the Commodore," she stuttered. "And what will you do then?"

My teeth showed. "Mutiny," I hissed it out, my words whistling with an ominous tune. "Mutiny Emily. How would you like that? To be responsible for the downfall of a Commodore?"

"The men are loyal!" Emily protested. "They would never mutiny."

"I know the _Dauntless_'s crew better than the Captain himself. Go ahead Emily, try, but all its going to get you, is a rowboat and pistol. And what a shame, you probably don't know how to use it."

Emily's mouth worked, her eyes went wide. Hurt touched her eyes and tears trailed down her face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Acquaintances at best Emily. You refuse to see eye level with my life, and because of that, it simply won't work."

Giving another mocking bow I left the crying girl behind. I almost felt bad...almost. Then again, she needed to grow up, to know that life wasn't as sheltered as she wished it to be. If she was going to be a runaway, then she'd better start acting it soon.

I paused only briefly in my mission to snag a rum bottle. It was one of the few that was still half-full and intact from the festivities the night before. None of the crew protested as I snuck through the hold of the ship toward the brig and while I felt questioning eyes they pretended not to know.

As my feet creaked down the brig steps, I heard a shuffle, barely heard above the noise of the ship pushing down on me.

"Who's there?"

I sighed, and walked out into the open, letting the solitary lantern bathe my body in a grimy light. I do not know when the last time the glass had been cleaned. "Well Jack, looks like you got yourself into a fix."

For a moment Jack's mouth widened and he eyed the rum bottle I was throwing between my hands. Then, quite to my surprise his eyes grew stormy. _"Dannie Sparrow!_" he yelled loudly. "What do you think you're doing?"

I winced; it wasn't exactly the happy reunion I had expected to receive. "I suppose you don't want the rum then?"

"Give me the rum!" Jack's hand shot out from the bars and waved me forward. There was still the dangerous glint in his eyes. "But you're helpless if you get within reach of my hands. I'm going to strangle you!"

My half-step forward became two steps back. "What's the matter Jack? Aren't you happy to see your daughter?"

Breathing heavily the pirate leaned against the bars, crossing his arms out front. "Last I saw you darlin' you were in the grips of a fever," Jack drawled, flicking his wrists around. "I didn't think you'd be up and about so soon, and your choice of ship is questionable."

I coughed, and blushed a bit when Jack's eyebrow rose up. Way to go Dannie, I thought to myself; just let Jack know that you're still sick! That will _really_ help things.

"Miss Dannie?"

I jumped and whirled around, clutching the rum bottle possessively. "Master Portman," I exclaimed breathlessly. I could feel color creeping up across my face.

The man nodded, and crossed his arms, casually waiting for me to continue.

"The pirate," I waved to the bars. "He wanted rum..." I trailed off, my eyes wide. My brain had completely shut down, I couldn't think of a response.

"Emily said you were down here, so I decided to check on you," Portman said, uncrossing his arms. "Always knew there was something different about you Miss Dannie."

"Yes sir," I mumbled, and could hear Jack quietly chortling at me. Apparently the man was no longer furious.

"But," Portman let out a drawn sigh. "As long as you're not stirring up trouble and causing the Commodore more grief then he deserves, I think I might just turn a blind eye."

"Thank ye Master Portman," I said, straightening immediately. "I'm in your debt now."

"Just keep it quiet," he said, a slow smile stretching across his face. "And I'll be having a talk with Miss Emily."

The heavy clomp of his boots against the wood signified the end of the discussion. Breathing a little easier I turned back to Jack, whose face had returned to its previous expression. Irritation.

"You could have done it a little better."

"What did you want me to do? Spring you out!"

Jack waved his hands again and shrugged. "For starters."

"You're an impossible man," I snapped thrusting the bottle at him, not caring for my own safety. "You go off and disappear for God knows how many years, creating the worst child you've ever seen. And when you finally show up, which I may add was after, I got some sense knocked into me, you don't even recognize me! What kind of Father are you really Jack? Not a very good one it seems."

"Dannica," Jack said moving back and uncorking his bottle. He took an appreciate swig, still watching me. "Are you finished?"

"No I'm not!" I yelled, jabbing a finger through the bars. "You make it worse too. You don't care. You leave Mamma all alone and go womanizing with every drunk you see in Tortuga. Have a little shame! You know what that's done to me? You know what kind of child I am?"

"You're not a child Dannica."

"No! Shut up! I'm talking you bastard. When I finally get my hands on you again Jack you waltz off and go throw me in some town just for the sake of some _gold_. That's all it's really been hasn't it? You wouldn't have come back to Tortuga if you'd known I would have seen you. You wouldn't have come back had Mamma not been a willing customer. You don't care for anyone, and that's how I turned out! I don't give a damn anymore Jack..."

"Dannica..."

"No!" I yelled hysterically, grabbing the bars. My face was livid and I was breathing heavily. The words were rushing out of me, and I couldn't stop. Half the things I said ashamed me but it felt good. I had held things back too long. "I can go around and act like you Jack. I have so many faces I don't know which one is mine. I tried to make a friend and then I get all flippant and rude and..."

"Dannie, Dannie," Jack said, setting his bottle carefully on the floor. His voice had changed to a timbre I had never heard before.

He swaggered to the bars and reached out, drawing me as close as he could. "Shh my Dannica. Shh, don't cry."

I reached through and pulled my Father closer. I was ashamed of the tears in my eyes but they wouldn't stop flowing. All the anger, frustration and underlying seething that had been burdening me since that day on the dock, the day that seemed so long ago, had come out. "I'm so scared to lose you Jack. I already lost Mamma."

"You could never lose me Dannica, you're more than silver and gold to me."

I pulled back, brushing a hand under my nose. "Don't lie to me Jack," I sniffed. "Nothing means more to you than silver and gold."

A cheeky grin crossed the pirate's face. "True darlin', but I'm thinking that if we dress you in silver and gold, you'll come pretty close."

I could help it, I couldn't hold it back. I let out a watery laugh and let him hold me again.


	15. Chapter11 of Story

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC simple as that. I can only claim possession over Emily and Dannie.

* * *

Jack's Daughter-Chap9-

"You will apologize to her."

"I will not," I replied adamantly, my eyes narrowing.

It was exactly fifteen minutes since Jack had forgiven me for disobeying his rules, and fifteen minutes since Master Portman had laid his trust in my hands, though I was fairly certain that he was lurking somewhere in the shadows, making sure nothing was about to erupt. I didn't mind, I would have done the same thing had our roles been reversed. Besides, it wasn't the worst of my problems. It was Jack_ again._ It hadn't taken long for my father to discover what had happened between me and Emily and had set to mending the tear in our friendship, albeit with me digging my heels in as deep as they would go.

"Darlin'," Jack slurred, coming to the bars, where I was leaning grouchily.

"What?" I snarled over my shoulder, staring at the far row of small square cells. My arms were crossed, with my feet braced apart for each pitch of the ship. I had a feeling we had hit a small squall, but I doubted it would last long, after all our silent guard hadn't been called up on deck yet.

"Don't yell at me Danny," Jack said, leaning against the bars next to me. His breath smelled disgustingly like rum, though I knew he wasn't even half drunk yet. "I'm tryin' te 'elp."

I snorted, loudly and straightened. "Can I leave now?"

"Eh wait a moment!" Jack cried, he reached out and grabbed the back of my shirt, hauling me up against the bars.

I winced as my back slammed the iron, and I was sure that there would be imprints on my skin later. My eyes turned imploringly toward the dark recesses where the stairs were located but no one came to my aid, I mentally groaned. So much for having the crew behind me! The person watching me probably figured I had everything under control. _Right_.

"Now listen 'ere," Jack said, his tone akin to the kind he used when I was two years-old. "Yer gonna go up there and speak to Miss Emily, and apologize fer everyt'ing you said."

"I will not!" I shouted, wrenching myself forward and finding out the hard way that Jack was still holding onto my shirt. Grunting, I leaned back, in a fouler mood then I had been two moments ago. "Now listen 'ear," I added, my teeth grinding together. "I ain't going no where with Miss Emily, ya 'ear? She ain't not'in but a low-down society wo-man. Ye hear?"

"I'm hearing," Jack replied calmly. "and I'm 'earing that you should watch yet language! Yer mother would skin ye alive if she 'eard you talkin' like tha'. But Danny darlin'."

"I don't care what Mother has ter say and don't ye dare 'Danny darlin'' me!"

"I'm yer father, I can Danny darlin' ye all I want. Ye hear that?"

"No!"

Jack's response was to shake me quite firmly, reminding me that despite being behind bars, he had the unfortunate upper hand in the argument. I just hated that! Sullenly, I refused to reply, and crossed my arms, staring moodily ahead. Jack didn't try to get anything more out of me himself and we entered a silence competition. Last one standing was free to walk away or in Jack's case, contemplate the empty rum bottle.

I'm sure out ridiculous attempt at silence would have lasted all day, if not for a quiet and trembling voice that drifted from above. It made my bones jump and my eyes narrow, but Jack, sensing my desire to run down Emily and beat her, slipped his arms out and he gripped my waist tightly.

"Danny, I'm...I'm sorry. The crew spoke to me, and I realized how much of a brat I've been."

"Try being half-mule, half-idiot," I muttered waspishly under my breath. Jack's hold tightened as a warning and I gasped as he forced the air from my lungs.

"Ain't this a comfortable position darlin'?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head sharply, deciding he was entirely too close for comfort. His innocent yet deeply _not_-innocent eyes stared at me. "I'm your daughter Jack," I spat, spittle landing on his face. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Danny?" Emily's voice cried. It was soon accompanied by the pound of her footsteps against the stairs as she ran down, as if fearing that something was amiss.

"I'm fine," I snapped disagreeably and tugged against Jack's hands.

"Darlin'," he laughed, pulling me back. "Just a momen' longer. Don't ya think?"

Jack was enjoying his game entirely too much, I thought with annoyance, and no doubt he was using it as a ploy to get Emily down those stairs. Damn bastard of a man! He would certainly pay for this after.

Emily came out into the light. Her hair was plastered across her face, and falling away from the tedious updo it had been in. She was clutching her dress up around her ankles, trying to keep it was a dry as possible, though it was quite useless as the cloth was damp with rain. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty and a healthy dose of fear that was directed toward me. It was the look that made me feel quite smug about the position I was in.

"Is he hurting you?" Emily gasped, stepping forward then back, unsure of what she should do. She obviously couldn't see who was behind me either. "Should I call someone down?"

I jerked my head toward the stairs. "Master Portman's watching us," I said in the most unfriendly tone I could conjure up. Considering that I had lived in Tortuga, it was a nasty dose.

Emily jerked back a step, her eyes widening with hurt. "I guess," she murmured. "I...I guess I'll just leave then."

"Not at all luv," Jack's voice lifted up. "Danny darlin' 'ere was just about ter apologize. Weren't ye darlin'?"

I turned my head, scowling at Jack face as his face split into a grin, revealing his gold capped teeth. I would have dearly loved to punch them out for him at the particular moment. "I was not," I told him harshly, pitching my voice low. I had no desire to bring Emily into our father-daughter argument

"O' course ye were!" Jack announced loudly, either not pretending to, or not noticing my warning. "She was feelin' absolutely devastated luv about what she said to ya. Broke 'er 'eart it did, but she's just a too stubborn to admit it."

"Really Danny?" Emily's voice was filled with hope. "I really didn't mean it either! I've been so stressed out lately, worrying that I'm going see a ship on the horizon with my father at the railing. I don't want to go back to living in a physician's home, it's absolutely dreadful."

"See?" Jack said triumphantly in my ear.

I just continued to glare at him, refusing to look at Emily, in case I would break down myself and forgive her. I felt I had done too much forgiving in the past while, and it was certainly unhealthy. Before this voyage, I couldn't remember a single time that I had ever apologized for an action or regretted one. This whole trip was doing strange things to me, things I didn't like too much. Curse my desire to start a new life outside of Tortuga, I would have gladly accepted the pirate port with open arms now.

There was a tight squeeze to my waist, and I realized that Emily was still prattling, going on in great detail about the woes of her life and why she wanted to run away. I nodded my head absently, not really paying attention her. I wasn't looking for her life story for God's sake, or her begging for forgiveness either.

"Listen," Jack warned in my ear. "She's almost done darlin'."

I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out childishly at my Father.

"And anyway," Emily concluded, taking a deep breath. "Not that I ever want to become a pirate, but please Danny, I'm dreadfully upset about what happened."

I bet you are, I thought, and grunted as Jack squeezed my waist tightly, forcing my air out. His message was quite clear, and I doubted he was would release the pressure until I said I was going to accept the apology. Damn it. "You're going to pay," I whispered fiercely at him.

Jack pointed at himself. "Me?" he mouthed, his eyes wide. Then he motioned with the same hand, urging me to step away. "And bring more rum."

I gave him another glare as I moved closer to Emily. She hadn't moved past the first row of the cells, and was standing nervously, her dress still hitched to her ankles, and her feet doing an odd tap dance that I had never before seen.

"Emily," I said, the words catching painfully in my throat. I was tempted to glance over my shoulder toward Jack, but I knew that it would be pointless; I knew what he would do without seeing it. "I'm sorry." They were perhaps the hardest words I had ever before said, and I hated to say them.

Emily's face however, split into a large grin and her hands clapped together. Unthinking, she darted forward, grabbing me in a tight embrace, not noticing my stiffened form. "Oh thank you Danny! I was so worried you wouldn't forgive me! I promise I'll be a better friend from now on, and try to see things from your point of view."

"Lovely ladies, and I hate to break the reunion but I need _Captain_ Jack Sparrow up on deck," a dry voice drifted toward us.

I turned my head to see Norrington, with one foot resting on the bottom step, and one hand on the rope railing. There were three other crew members behind him.

I sighed dramatically, and reached behind my neck, unclasping Emily's hands. I felt her shoulders tighten and I realized she knew exactly what I was planning. To my surprise she did nothing, but stepped back, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

"Norrington," I purred, not missing more than a step. I swayed forward, and pretending to trip, I fell against him. I felt his body coil, and nearly laughed. "How naughty of you," I continued, looking up and batting my eyelashes.

"Naughty?" he choked out, glancing back desperately for help. There was none forthcoming and alone, he turned back to face me.

"Indeed," I agreed. "Abandoning me for Captain Jack Sparrow." I said my father's name, in a rolling French accent that I had picked up once from a nearly sober sailor.

Norrington's face turned petrified, and with trembling fingers he grasped my upper arms. "Danny remove yourself from my sight immediately."

"No, _miss_ Danny?" I questioned, pouting. "Certainly I deserve more respect."

Norrington swallowed convulsively. "Of course Miss Danny. Emily will you escort her to you rooms immediately. The rain seems to have let up and I need Mr. Sparrow at the helm."

Rather quickly, he shoved me aside, hurrying me up the stairs, it seemed he couldn't get rid of me quick enough. For a few brief moments I was squished by the burly men trying to make room for me, but when I made it past, Emily caught up to me.

There was doubtful expression on her face, as she glanced down. "You didn't have to do that did you?"

"Oh but I had to," I said grinning evilly. I glanced at her sharply and then toward the second set of stairs that led to the deck. "You know, I don't quite forgive you."

Emily burst out laughing, as her eyes danced. "Oh I know," she said. "I heard every word you and Jack passed between each other. I also hear him, telling you what to do!"

"You what?" I screamed as laughing, Emily darted past me, charging up the stairs.

The girl glanced back, her lips in a full-fledged smile. "You heard me!" she shouted. "Maybe I'm turning into a pirate after all!"

"Not if I kill you first!" I yelled back, though there was no real heat in my voice. Catching the skirt of my dress in my hand I charged up the stairs after her.

Emily seeing me coming squealed and started running again. I pursued her relentlessly, and it was an unfortunate Mr. Swann that we bumped into and sent sprawling. Emily, feeling no desire to pause and explain herself in winded conversation shouted her regrets over her shoulder, and I, not having the slightest inclination _why_ I should stop, did nothing.

We both reached the deck, breathless, and stalemate as we stared at each other from other sides of the main mast. The crew pretended not to notice as they set about cleaning up the odds and ends that had come loose during the brief squall.

Finally Emily grinned and nodded to a place behind my shoulder. "I guess you've forgiven me after all," she said. "So how about you teach me to seduce Norrington as well? It would certainly be an interesting adventure, wouldn't you say?"

Though I had only just caught my breath, I burst out into another peal of laughter. I instantly realized my mistake when Emily darted away from me and back down the stairs toward our room. I let her go; acknowledging my defeat reluctantly, after all it was not often the proper girl ever got the upper hand in a fight, even a friendly one. I must be getting old, I thought sourly, though a smile tugged at my lips, I seem to be losing a lot of battles lately.

"Miss Danny!" a voice shouted from the helm.

Turning my eyes, I glanced up and saluted sharply as a sailor by the name of Winston look down at me. He was a tall skinny man, and his only real use aboard the ship was his finely honed eyesight that had proved its worth many a time.

"Yes?" I shouted up, pretending not to know who he was.

"Come on up here," he shouted back, waving me forward.

I instantly read his body language and winced. "What happened?"

At that chosen instant another of the crew bumped me, sending me stumbling across the deck.

"Sorry miss," he apologized, grabbing my arm and righting me. He didn't let me go though and instead hissed urgently in my ear. "You better know how to swim Miss Danny. Commodore Norrington was standing on those stairs for quite some time, and I figure he knows."

"Knows what?" I demanded, leaning against him and pretending to appear quite shaky, and unbalanced.

"About Jack and you," the sailor said, putting both hands on my arms, as he pushed me back again, looking in false concern at my appearance. "And he figures now that what you've been doing is a ruse to make him mad. I hope you can swim," he added again.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. My mind worked furiously, as I cursed myself repeatedly that I hadn't heard him come down. Damn Jack too for distracting me away from scanning my surroundings. I knew I couldn't entirely blame the pirate, but he was the handiest person at the moment, and I wasn't about to let that go to waste.

Hearing footsteps behind me, the sailor quickly let me go and looked at me with regret. "Sorry about that Miss Danny, I hope I didn't upset you too much."

"Not at all," I said, and brushed myself off, though watching meticulously as Norrington came toward me, his face set and angry.

Damn, I thought, thinking fast. My eyes darted quickly, not caring if he saw the action. They stopped almost instantly upon a shattered lamp that was lying haphazardly on the deck. Not bothering to think my plan through, I tucked into a roll and came up holding the lamp.

Staring at Norringotn's enraged face, I rushed forward. "Here catch!" I shouted and threw the lamp at him. The surprised Commodore reached and snatched the object from the air. Wasting no time, I took advantage of the momentarily unbalanced man and shoved him aside, making for the stairs.

Tripping on the hanging ends of my skirt I rushed down to the next level and toward the cramped cabin Emily and I shared. Behind me I could hear shouts as well as a lot delayed clomping, tripping and cursing. Bless the men! My mind sang in relief.

My breath once against coming in pants, I came to the door and shoved it in with my shoulder, grappling with the handle as I did. The door tumbled in and I rolled into the room. Instantly, I shot to my feet, ignoring Emily's cry of surprise, and slammed it shut again.

Bracing my feet against the planks, I leaned my full weight against the wood. Panting heavily I glanced at Emily and her surprised features. "How heavy is the bed?" I gasped, dragging my curled hair from my face so that I could see.

"Not very," Emily replied, curious. She stood up slowly from the chair she had been sitting at. "The door locks."

"The Commodore has the key," I replied a bit acidly. Sighing, I yanked my hand through my hair, tugging absently at the knots. I turned my ear against the door and listened as footsteps came closer. Left with little options, I twisted the lock shut, but did not release my weight.

Deciding not to question any further, Emily maneuvered through the cramped quarters toward the bed. Bumping it out, she began to push it toward me. There wasn't much space between door and bed, and there was little exertion on Emily's face when she made it to me. Her eyes were worried though as she looked for an answer in my own eyes.

Nervously, I moved aside, and let her push it against the door, after I surveyed it with dislike. "Its not going to hold," I muttered, as a sudden banging rang out.

"Open up Dannica!"

I grimaced, and jumped forward onto the bed to press my shoulder against the door. The effort was futile I knew, there was nothing I could brace my feet against. It was at this particular time that I noticed something strange. Whipping my head I stared accusingly at Emily. "Shouldn't the bed be nailed down?"

Emily shrugged her eyes wide. "Yes," she replied. "A man came in here just before you did though and ripped them out. He then left without a word of explanation. Would someone please explain what's going on?"

"She's locked it Captain!" a voice rang loudly from the hall.

"Well unlock it then!" came the shouted response.

I gritted my teeth and got off the bed. Instead, I sat on the floor pressing my back against the edge. "Emily!"

Shocked from her inability to move, Emily jumped to sit next to me, straining against the bed though no one was pushing against the door, at that particular moment.

"Captain I don't know where the keys are!" another voice hollered. "They're not in your room where you usually keep them."

I heard a snarl, and almost relaxed, closing my eyes, and slumping my head forward.

"You can't live in there forever Dannica!" Norrington shouted through the door, pounding on it with his fist. "Do you hear? Eventually you're going to have to come out and you'll be joining your father on a nice little swim. It's unfortunate that I need him right now."

After the footsteps had faded into nothingness and silence ruled for a long period of time, Emily finally sighed and looked at me.

"What did you do this time?"

I glanced at her with feigned innocence. I quickly gave up the act with a grunt and levered myself to my feet, so as to massage my cramping calves. "I didn't do nothing," I muttered. "Norrington put two and two together, as one might say."

"Oh," an understanding light sparked in Emily's eyes. "That's not good."

"No indeed," I muttered straightening and stretching my back. No indeed, I added quietly in my thoughts, it's definitely _not _good.

* * *

A/N: Well that about concludes the arguments of Emily and Dannica. My apologies if that took too long to sort out. On that note, my apologies also for my erratic updates, I'm going to try and update more frequently now, I promise. Also, my apologies for the mistakes in this chapter, I did edit it, but it was in a bit of a hurry I admit, cause I wanted to get it up for ya'll! Hope you enjoyed. (If you're wondering how Norrington knew Dannica's full name, cause I don't think I mentioned it to the crew, it was Jack who blurted it out.) 


End file.
